A pesar de todo
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Es una historia llena de incertidumbres, pero que dejará un hermoso mensaje de amor.
1. Chapter 1

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

─Vamos, es tu oportunidad, después de esto ja, ja, ja… te ayudaré a conquistar a mi hermana, pero, antes conquistarás: a ella ─decía el moreno de ojos color miel, al tiempo que le mostraba la imagen de la rubia de ojos color esmeralda.

─ Es la hija de la decano. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

─ Porque tienes más probabilidades de conquistarla. Es un estudio científico; los seres humanos somos iguales, tenemos las mismas debilidades… Los dos son tal para cual ─afirmó con una sonrisa ladera, que reflejaba su triunfo ante el plan que se trazó para desquitarse.

**Una semana antes. **

─Alumnos y alumnas de esta prestigiosa institución, hoy tengo el honor de presentarles de manera orgullosa a Candy White, la primera alumna de 16 años, en ser admitida para estudiar Medicina Robótica, en esta prestigiosa alma mater (Universidad de Chicago). Todos deberían ser como ella, seguir su ejemplo…

Cerca del estrado un grupo de chicos del tercer año de medicina robótica comentaban:

─La alaba tanto, porque es su hija; en realidad es una perra en celo como todas, y esa carita de santurrona, ¡pronto se le caerá!... ─exclamó entre dientes─ estoy seguro que ella fue la soplona.

─ De eso no hay duda, ella es la culpable de que nos hayan descubierto, ¡maldita rubia! ─añadió Charlie, reflejando en su rostro ira.

Continuaron oyendo el discurso de la directora: María.

─ Ella con su conducta intachable en ningún momento dudó en señalar los responsables de plagio… ─Candy con respeto interrumpió.

─ Disculpe, directora, me gustaría decir unas palabras. ─Candy y María eran exageradamente disciplinadas y correctas, defensoras de la moral y las buenas costumbres eclesiásticas, por lo tanto en la universidad se trataban con respeto; dándole el lugar que merece al puesto que posee cada una dentro de la institución académica.

─ Esta sociedad recrimina al honesto, sé que en su argot, soy vista como una "soplona", les diré, no me interesa; si para evitar perjudicar a vidas inocentes debo ser tratada como una escoria social, bienvenidas sean sus críticas. El plagio es un delito y más a nivel científico. Se trataba de un estudio que sirve de base para tratar la espina bífida, y ellos… querían atribuirse la investigación como propia sin tener en cuenta los puntos relevantes para evitar daños al tejido neural. Públicamente señalo a los responsables, aquí está el vídeo que lo prueba. Directora, se lo entrego en sus manos.

─Gracias, Candy. Y, recuerda ser honesto no es ser soplón.

Mostraron el video donde los estudiantes se metieron a hurtadillas dentro de una de las aulas de estudio robótico. ─ En efecto, aquí está la prueba que muestra la culpabilidad de Neal Legan y Charlie Jones. El castigo será reprobar la asignatura y deberán realizar trabajo extra durante dos periodos académicos. Esto les enseñarán: ¿el por qué debemos ser correctos?

Como resultado los padres le cancelaron las tarjetas de créditos, quedando relegados a recibir una mísera mesada, que limitaba sus salidas nocturnas con chicas alegres de diferentes estilos.

En el presente Neal, armaba su plan magistral.

─ ¿Seguro que si lo hago, me ayudarás con tu hermana?

─ Claro que sí. Te doy mi palabra.

─ ¿Ella es joven?

─Hm… tiene 18 años, es mayor de edad, te darás un banquete, además, considérala tu sparring, mi hermana es fogosa no andará con ningún perdedor. ─le dijo palmeándole la espalda. Al mirar que el rubio se marchaba, Charlie se le acercó:

─ Definitivamente, te prefiero como amigo, ja, ja, ja cómo enemigo eres maquiavélico. ¿Lo meterán preso?

─Sí, Ardlay, es un idiota manipulable está enamorado de mi hermana desde hace 5 años.

─ Sí, gracias a ese enamoramiento, aprovechamos para que nos hiciera los trabajos, pero dime Neal, ¿qué te hace pensar que él la podrá enamorar? Viste como payaso, para saber la combinación de sus ropas debemos pedir la clave secreta de la caja de seguridad ja, ja, ja.

─ Es igual que la bobalicona esa, que viste como Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz. Mataré dos pájaros de un tiro ja, ja, ja…

Albert, iba recordando los consejos de Neal para acercarse a Candy:

"A las mujeres les gustan los hombres rudos, viste más sencillo: jeans y playera negra, usa deportivos, aliviánate…"

─Ho…ho…la te ─Albert se aclaró la garganta─ ¿te ayudo con tus libros?

─ Sí, gracias, no te había visto antes…

─ Es que soy del último año de medicina robótica; me falta un año para culminar.

─ ¿Qué edad tienes?

─ Hm… 25 años, aún soy joven.

─ Sí, que lo eres, pensé que tenías 20 años ─dijo guiñándole un ojo.

─La robótica es una profesión, que se estudia para toda la vida…

─ Es cierto, la ciencia nunca descansa y sobre todo nunca muere. Me hace feliz darles segunda oportunidades de vida a las personas, con la creación de un exoesqueleto, sobre todo a los cuadripléjicos.

─ Es terrible estar en esa condición, postrado en una cama, sin poder moverte…

Se produjo un breve silencio entre ambos, que fue la pieza clave para saber que serían grandes amigos.

Todas las tardes intencionalmente Albert coincidía con Candy en la biblioteca, hasta ganarse su confianza.

Albert, durante el almuerzo contemplaba a Eliza Legan, la pelirroja más hermosa de todo el universo, ella iba a la escuela de diseño de modas, se puede decir que es la antítesis de Candy, quien vestía con medias negras, faldas largas, blusas cuello de tortuga y suéter holgados con rayas gruesas, además de una coleta que recogía a medias su espesa melena ondulada.

─ Neal, he visto a tu amigo…

─ ¿Charlie?

─ No, el rubio de ojos azules…

─ ¡Escucha bien, Eliza! NADA DE COQUETEARLE, lo tengo para un plan, dices que detestas a la hija de la directora, ¿cierto?

─ ¡Es horrible! QUIERO QUE SE VAYA.

─Si eso quieres debes esperar un tiempo.

Elisa, resignada, le obedeció.

Una vez Albert, se quiso acercar a ella, pero al recordar el plan de su hermano lo ignoró. Él era atractivo y sí, había chicas que se fijaban en él, pero al estar perdidamente enamorado de la pelirroja; no se daba cuenta de la existencia de otras mujeres.

Pasaron días y semanas, y, la amistad entre ambos rubios se acrecentó, haciéndose más íntima. Dando pie a la siguiente fase del plan de Neal:

Llevar a Candy a un parque alejado de la universidad.

─ Parándose firme frente a ella sin titubeo y decidido dijo:

─ Tú me gustas.

─ ¿Yo… te… gusto? ─expresó sorprendida.

─ Sí, y mucho. Y, no sabes cuánto, eres una mujer hermosa ─Albert por un momento dudó de continuar, él se dijo: si bien Candy, no eres una chica linda, eres inteligente y buena persona, pero, lo siento amo a Elisa, ella es bonita un poco estirada, pero es bonita, su cuerpo es como el de una diosa griega".

Candy, desde la primera vez, que lo vio quedó prendada de él, incluso se cambió el look en vez de usar dos coletas usó una sola.

─ ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

─Sí, quiero ser tu novia.

─ ¿En… serio?

─ Sí, en serio.

Candy, cerró los ojos esperando recibir por primera vez un beso en los labios. A él en nada le fueron indiferentes esos profundos y eróticos besos, que cada día se volvían más atrevidos, sentados en una banca Albert, le acariciaba la pierna por encima de la falda. Desde lo lejos era observado por Neal, quien le hacía señas para que le metiera la mano por debajo de la falda. Candy de inmediato paró los besos.

─ ¡¿Qué pasa?! ─preguntó indignada.

─ ¡Perdóname!

─ ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!, tú me gustas y mucho… te deseo, pero, soy una mujer de principios. El acariciar las partes íntimas se hace únicamente en el acto amatorio… el intimar se hace después del matrimonio. ─Dijo decidida, dejando sin habla a Albert.

De ese incidente había pasado una semana y ninguno de los dos, se hablaban.

─Neal ya te dije ella no quiere nada conmigo, ¡conquístala tú!

─ ¡Tú eres el que le gusta! Lastima…─dijo encogiéndose de hombros─ te quería como cuñado, ni modo le ayudaré a Michael.

─ ¡No, no lo hagas! Yo la buscaré y, le pediré perdón… cuantas veces sea necesario.

"Así me gusta, Ardlay, muy bien, obediente". Pensó Neal con una sonrisa de éxito.

─ ¡Candy, Candy, Espera! ─Albert aceleró su caminar para tomarla por el brazo velozmente.

─ Soy una dama, ¡no una cabaretera con la que puedes saciarte!

─ Lo sé, lo sé, pero entiéndeme, soy hombre y los hombres tenemos necesidades y en nuestra religión sabemos que la masturbación es un pecado. Candy, no he tenido sexo… con nadie… nunca ─confesó cabizbajo─ somos jóvenes y… un matrimonio en este momento es un imposible, no creo que pueda aguantar tanto tiempo… Déjame poseerte, hacerte mía. ─Albert, le tomó la mano para llevársela hasta la parte frontal de su pantalón. Candy sintió el falo endurecido de Albert. Asustada lo empujó y salió corriendo.

Candy en las noches no podía dormir, pensaba en Albert, en sus palabras, era tan sincero, temía que se acostara con otra, lo quería para ella. Su amor por él era tan fuerte, incluso más grande que el respetar las leyes eclesiásticas con las que se había formado. Sabía perfectamente que no se podría casar con él, era menor de edad.

Al día siguiente vio como Elisa pasó por frente de Albert y él se quedó embobado viéndola. Se imaginó lo peor, no quería que él, cayera en la tentación con otra chica.

─ Albert ─Candy sin miramientos dijo─: acepto.

─ ¿Ah?

─ Te amo, lo haré, me entregaré a ti. Puede ser este jueves… en la tarde…después del almuerzo.

Él asintió con la mirada y ella se retiró sin decir más.

Albert le informó a Neal, que Candy sería suya el jueves. Albert, creía que solo se trataba de desflorarla y listo, jamás se imaginó que Neal grabaría la escena.

Albert quizo hacer de la ocasión algo especial; muy a pesar de que luego la dejaría. Ese era el plan trazado por Neal. Él le había dicho a Albert: que quería hacerla sufrir de amor. Quedándole claro que todos son vulnerables. Sin embargo, Albert rentó una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, no usó tarjetas de crédito, ni ningún tipo de pago electrónico que le identificara como un Ardlay, por lo que usó dinero producto de su trabajo, el cual era ayudar a los médicos en cirugías; ellos a cambio le pagaban honorarios, dinero que utilizaba en gran parte para comprar medicina a los menos favorecidos, quedándole suficiente para ahorrar, le gustaba saber que él podía ganarse el dinero por sus propios medios, pero él no se engañaba: el apellido era su bendición y su maldición, si bien nunca pasó necesidad alguna, siempre estuvo aislado de los demás, creándose inconscientemente una personalidad introvertida.

─ ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

─ Sí, George, por favor… necesito estar solo, sin guardaespaldas… Estaré con una chica ─le comunicó esquivándole la mirada.

─ Entiendo, ¿sabes qué hacer?

─ ¡Claro!

─ Me voy ─Así era, George; oportuno y diligente, hablaba hasta donde debía hacerlo.

─ George, espera… ¿qué debo hacer para no lastimarla?

George, sonrió y regresó a darle esa charla que debió dársela su padre de no haber muerto.

Llegó el tan ansiado día.

─Hola, Candy, ¿estás bien?

─Sí, gracias por preguntar. ¿Nos vamos?

─ Sí, le dije al taxi que nos espere en la calle siete del Blue River, así que caminemos a la otra calle.

─Claro.

Albert le abrió la puerta del taxi.

─En el hotel…

─Has silencio, por favor. ─En voz baja le dijo─ no quiero que se enteren de lo que vamos hacer.

─ Discúlpame, Candy, no quise incomodarte.

Candy le tomó la mano.

Neal desde su recamara en compañía de su amigo, veía como Albert entraba en la habitación acompañado de Candy, "la rubia tonta", como le decían ellos.

─ ¿Te gusta el lugar? ─inquirió Albert.

Candy mirando a su alrededor, contestó, a la vez, que le regalaba una sutil sonrisa─: Sí, está bonito.

─Ven, siéntate, ponte cómoda ─la convidó sentándose primero él en la cama, palmeando el colchón. .

Ella caminó hasta a él y se sentó a su lado:

─ Te serviré champan para que te relajes un poco.

Albert con sus dos mil dólares, logró cancelar un hotel tres ellas, alcanzándole para comprar champan y uno que otros entremeses. Un poco nervioso le acercó las copas entrelazándose los brazos para brindar y beberla. Él de un solo jalón se la tomó toda. Ella por su parte ingirió varios sorbos con nerviosismo hasta beberla toda. Le entregó la copa vacía a Albert, quien la puso en la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama. Sin más preámbulo el metió su mano por debajo de la nuca de Candy para atraerla a él y besarla.

Los chicos se burlaban de lo que miraban hasta que Charlie, al ver que le iba a quitar la ropa se levanto para irse:

─ ¿Por qué te vas? ─preguntó Neal desconcertado.

─ Esto ya es mucho, si veo el cuerpo desgarbado de esa, seguro tendré pesadillas y no quiero. Paso y gano.

─ A mi me da risa.

─ Cómo quieras, me voy.

─ Nos vemos ─le dijo Neal sin darle importancia.

Mientras Albert seguía besando a Candy.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─ Los lentes…

─ Deja que te… los quite. Con cuidado, listo ─Cuando vio sus ojos, quedó fascinado, se detuvo para apreciarla mejor; sus ojos color esmeralda compaginaban perfectamente con las delicadas pecas de su rostro. Excitándolo aun más.

Neal seguía observando, veía como Albert, poco a poco la despojaba de sus vestimentas hasta dejarla completamente desnuda. No podía creer lo que veía era como una diosa del Olimpo, perfecta, de pronto sintió deseos de golpear a Ardlay, gritarle: "¡NO LA TOQUES, SUÉLTALA, ESA MUJER SÓLO DEBE SER ACARICIADA POR MIS MANOS!".

─ ¡No dejaré que la toques! ¿ESCUCHASTE? NO LA TOCARÁS MÁS.

─ Neal, ¿qué son esos gritos?

Elisa, entró, sorprendida por los gritos de su hermano, quien fue aprisa a detener la escena, pero sabía que sería en vano, pues el lugar quedaba a una hora de carretera.

En la cabaña: Albert hacía un recorrido de besos por el cuerpo esbelto de Candy, ella se sentía desfallecer. Albert al sentir su humedad le comunicó:

─Ya es hora, princesa. ¿Estas preparada?

─ Sí, hazlo.

Candy dio un leve grito.

─ ¿Candy, estas, bien, te hice daño?

─No, estoy… bien…

─ Me moveré, sólo cuando tú me lo pidas, ¿estamos?

─ Albert… Gracias por ser tierno… comprensible.

A Albert se le removió la conciencia, pero, le cumpliría, no la dejaría sola. En ese momento supo que ella era su alma gemela y agradeció a Dios y a Neal, porque gracias a su plan él ahora está con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y no la dejaría ir bajo ningún concepto; de ser necesario se convertiría en su eterno vasallo.

Albert mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior movía sus caderas hasta profundizarse cada vez más en esa deliciosa cavidad húmeda que le apretaba su miembro.

─ ¡Te amo, princesa! ─exclamó con sinceridad.

Al llegar al clímax, se abrazaron tiernamente.

Neal por fin llegó al motel, pero la recepcionista al mirarlo sospechoso llamó a seguridad, quienes no dudaron en sacarlo.

Candy yacía desnuda entre los brazos de Albert, cuando el celular de ella, repicó. Perezosamente se fue despertando, cuando se dio cuenta que era su madre llamándole pegó un brinco para contestar:

─ ¡Directora!

─Hija, estoy en la casa. Puedes decirme madre. ¿A qué horas llegas?

─ En un rato mami. En dos horas. Comparo historias clínicas, creo que estamos frente a una endemia. Tres pacientes han ingresado con igual sintomatología, viajaron al mismo país.

─ Es preocupante, pero la ciudad de Chicago cuenta con la mejor doctora.

─ Me falta seis años para graduarme.

─ Seis años pasa rápido. En seis años tendrás 22 años ─Albert sin querer escuchó esa parte llevándolo a sacar cuentas.

─ ¡Adiós, mami!

─Tienes 16 años.

─ Sí.

Desnudo se levantó raudo de la cama; llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

─Dios, ¿qué te hice? Perdóname, perdóname, te lo imploro de corazón. Me casaré contigo, repararé la falta. Prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz de este universo.

Candy sonrió de felicidad, arrojándose a sus brazos para besarlo.

─ No Candy, esto no puede suceder más, aunque muero por hacerte mía nuevamente, no, por lo menos hasta que nos casemos. Hablaré con tu mamá y pediré formalmente tu mano en matrimonio.

Candy no lo podía creer su chico la amaba y ella a él. Albert aunque trató de no hacerla una vez más suya; ante los besos candentes que se daban la volvió a tomar.

Elisa observó toda la escena y dijo─: Eso lo veremos.

Al día siguiente Albert y Neal se encontraron. Sin mediar palabras Albert lo golpeó.

─ ¡Te prohíbo que le hagas daño! ELLA ES MI MUJER, AHORA.

Neal, limpiándose la sangre de la boca ordenó a unos hombres que salieran de su escondite y sometieran a Albert, mientras él de la manera más cobarde le daba puñetazos en el rostro y patadas en el entre pierna, a la vez que le decía:

─ ¿La follaste, ¡puto!? ─escupió a un lado─ YA NO LA FOLLARÁS MÁS.

Tomó un tubo metálico y le golpeó un costado:

─ ¡Despídete, Ardlay, de este mundo, ya estas muerto! ─Al intentar darle con el tubo en la cabeza una mano se interpuso, era George, quien al darse cuenta que su muchacho no respondía las llamadas, inmediatamente salió a buscarlo.

Pasó una semana y Candy no sabía nada de Albert, todas las noches lloraba. Prendía el televisor para que su mamá no la escuchara llorar.

De pronto, a través del parlante, una voz familiar anunciaba que en las gradas proyectarían la mejor película de todos los tiempos.

─ Recordemos las palabras textuales de nuestra, decano: todos debemos ser como Candy, seguir su ejemplo. ¡Una actriz pornográfica!, eso es lo que es ella. Ahora ya sabemos cómo obtienen el dinero, su hija monta vídeos en la web follando con cuanto hombre se le atraviese en el camino ─soltó Elisa sin contemplación. El vídeo se había hecho viral. En la parte superior derecha se oía el discurso de la directora que decía: "todos deberían ser como Candy". Y en el fondo las imágenes de Albert embistiéndola con pasión y deseo.

Los ojos de María se empañaron de lágrimas. Se volteó hacia su hija, alzó la mano derecha y con fuerza la abofeteó. Antes de darle la otra bofetada tuvo un fuerte dolor cerca del pecho.

─ Mamá… mamá… ¿qué sucede? ¡Mamá!

Continuará.

Nota: no sabía que titulo darle así que si gustan acepto sugerencias. Sujeta actualización a interés del público. Dios nos bendiga.


	2. Chapter 2

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Burlas, risas, recriminaciones, humillaciones todo era percibido por Candy, ante la inminente bofetada que recibió de su madre, quien únicamente le brindó fue una mirada llena de decepción, nunca lo creyó de su hija, aquella niña que había criado con tanto amor.

── Mamá, ¿qué te sucede? ─preguntó Candy, ante la desesperación de ver a su madre frente a un posible infarto.

La ambulancia llegó en seguida, la trasladaron al centro de salud más cercano, lamentablemente no lograron detener a tiempo la parálisis facial. La irá fue tanta que se acumuló en sus terminaciones neuromusculares, provocándole inmovilidad física.

El señor Mcgregor, el tío de Candy, al enterarse de la situación de su sobrina más joven, se trasladó de inmediato a Chicago, encontrándose con un escenario espantoso. El hombre miró a Candy, sentada en una silla del hospital, caminó hasta ella, quien al mirarle se arrodilló ante él suplicando que le creyera:

─ Perdónenme, les imploro, les imploro… lo hice pro amor… me dejé timar… nunca imaginé…─las palabras de Candy, fueron interrumpidas por los reproches de su tío.

─ ¿De qué vale el perdón, ahora? Mira a tu madre, está allí, postrada en una cama, ahora, ¿qué haré contigo? Estás bajo mi tutela. Buscaré los culpables de esto y los haré podrirse en la cárcel para siempre. Ve a casa a recoger tus cosas vivirás conmigo.

─ Pero… las clases…

─ ¿Después de lo ocurrido, crees que volverás a estudiar allá como si nada?

Candy, no le contestó. Y era cierto, nada sería igual, sería acosada. Y sí, que lo sabía. Al ir a la biblioteca por uno de sus libros, un grupo de chicos, se le acercó para decirle:

─ ¡Hey, mami, cuando guste mi cama está disponible para que te diviertas con mi peluche! Ja, ja, ja lo puedes agarrar y acariciar ─le dijo tocándose el deseo de sus gozos depravados. ─Candy lo empujó y luego le escupió─ ¡No te creas tan santa, mosca muerta! SE VISTE COMO SANTURRONA, PERO, NO ES MÁS QUE UNA FACHADA, VEN MI AMOR, TE DARÉ MÁS FUERTE QUE ARDLAY, SOY MEJOR AMANTE.

─ ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

─ ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Candy, a usted no le basta con todo el escándalo que provocó?

─ Yo… yo…

─ Acompáñeme ─Candy, le siguió y uno de los jóvenes en son de burla, le dijo: ─ Sí, Candy, ve, deja de estar ofreciéndotenos. ─Se echaron a reír.

Al entrar en la dirección.

─ Tome asiento, lo que le diré es lamentable para mí ─dio un suspiro─ Yo mismo la postulé… me sentí orgulloso de usted, te conozco desde que eras una niña de ocho años, también tenía puesta la esperanza en tu hermano, pero él, tuvo un fatal accidente. Ahora…─hizo un breve silencio para mitigar su dolor al recordar al chico─ Candy…─ el hombre robusto de rostro severo con mirada triste, le comunicó─: debo pedirte que te marches de la universidad, fue una decisión difícil, pero tu conducta es inadmisible.

─ Gracias, profesor, Lennar. Ya no les causaré más vergüenzas.

Candy, cabizbaja se levantó, por su mente pasaron múltiples recuerdos, incluso el de su hermano gemelo, el cual murió al intentar sostenerse de un puente con su brazo biónico. Él a la edad de once años tuvo un falta accidente vial, que lo mutiló, desde entonces para apaciguar su agonía ante la pérdida de su miembro superior derecho, comenzó a realizar actividades que otros con su mano normal, simplemente no podían y al intentar de mostrarle a una jovencita que se había apoderado su corazón, sus agilidades, cayó. Candy por todos los medios trató de evitarlo, tristemente no llegó a tiempo para eludir la desgracia que ensombrecería su hogar. Desde ese momento fue más unida a su mamá, su heroína, quien supo criar a sus dos hijos con amor, después de la muerte inesperada de su padre, ella se había convertido el ser más importante de su vida, quería ser como ella; hasta que llegó él. Él chico que con un rostro angelical y una mirada tierna la enamoró, creyéndole estúpidamente cada palabra, llena de mentira.

Candy, llegó devastada a su nuevo hogar, sin querer, escuchó la conversación que su tío tenía con un hombre de aspecto sumamente formal y elegante:

─ Acepté que nos viéramos para informarle en su cara que ese joven: ¡irá preso!, gústele o no pasará sus años metido en una cárcel. ─Había expuesto con gran molestia, el señor Mcgregor. El extraño de manera serena, le respondió─: él, no es el único implicado…

─ Claro que no, existen otros, también esa banda de delincuentes: ¡serán arrestados! Su defendido es culpable de abuso…

─No procede, ella se entregó a voluntad ─respondió tocando a una pequeña estatua de la justicia, que estaba ubicada a un lado de un montón de papeles empolvados.

─ ¿A voluntad? No me haga reír, ¡ese muchacho con artimañas la sometió, la envolvió y ella como niña estúpida cayó! ¡¿Por qué las mujeres son tan tontas?!

─ Demostraré su inocencia. ─Sentenció sin más. Despidiéndose educadamente. Candy corrió de inmediato detrás de unas escaleras para evitar ser vista.

Candy duró varios días en su casa, sin salir, ni ver televisión, estaba presa en sus emociones.

Mientras Albert, seguía en el hospital inmóvil por la paliza que le había dado Neal, con ayuda de sus secuaces, le dejó como consecuencia un brazo y tres costillas fracturadas, el coma inducido era para evitar que su pulmón derecho se sobre esforzara; una de las costilla se le incrustó en el órgano, ocasionándole dificultad para expandirse y así cumplir con su función de brindar oxigeno al resto de los órganos.

Tía Elroy, no podía con más dolores de cabeza, pensar que su sobrino era acusado de comercializar pornografía, la tenía sin fuerzas, más aún cuando todas las pruebas lo incriminan a él; cuando capturaron al responsable de difundir los vídeos, este confesó, que le había llegado la película a través de una aplicación: que se encarga de montarlos en la web, y, posteriormente tras verificarse la calidad del producto, se cancela el dinero al número de cuenta que registre, el usuario, todo se hace a discreción.

Al profundizar más la investigación hallaron que el computador usado en efecto era el de Albert, inculpándole. Para más calamidad no sólo habían depositado en una cuenta personal de Albert, sino también en la cuenta bancaria de la madre de Candy, el asunto se había agudizado tanto, que todo era turbio, oscuro.

En la sala de la casa Mcgregor, Candy estaba perdida en sus pensamientos infelices, una voz llena de dolor la sacó de ellos:

─ Hija lo lamento, pero nos mudaremos a otra ciudad─. El no quería informarle a su sobrina, que su madre había sido acusada oficialmente de tráfico de pornografía de menores, según el informe policial, fueron vídeos de varias jóvenes, que se les fue cancelado a la misma dirección electrónica.

Candy como autómata obedecía. Unos días antes de marcharse a la ciudad de Michigan le avisaron que su madre se había agravado.

─ Mami, no sufras más te suplico, no me dejes, te amo, disculpa por desilusionarte…

─ Yo… también… te amo…, linda. Nunca… olvides… tus… principio─ logró decir pese a su hemiplejia.

La alarma del monitor de signos vitales, empezó a sonar. Los médicos entraron y una de las enfermeras, sacó a Candy, quien no paraba de sollozar por la eminente perdida. Después del funeral entró a su cuarto, tomó toda su ropa, y las llevó a un patio, donde las quemó. Al tiempo que observaba el fuego con unas tijeras se cortó el cabello, a la vez, que decía:

─ Hoy, estamos en el funeral de Candy White, quien fuera tonta, ingenua, estúpida… y todo lo que represente… represente… soy… era la representación de la idiotez… ya no más hoy mueres, ya no serás Candy, ya no. ¡NO!

Luego de haberse cortado todo el cabello, fue a la recamara, que ocupaba su hermano en vida, tomó sus documentos y guardó los de ella.

Cuando su tío la vio, no lo podía creer, era como volver a mirar a su sobrino, predilecto, nunca lo confesó, pero el amaba a Andy como al hijo que nunca tuvo.

─Ahora, en adelante soy Andy, ¿estamos?

El anciano asintió con la mirada, sin discutir.

El tiempo pasó y Candy obtuvo el título de finanzas corporativas, estudiaba día y noche para aprender lo necesario, no existía día que el sentimiento de venganza no la motivara.

Albert, por su parte una vez recuperado trató de defenderse, incluso buscó a Candy, pero era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, ella siempre fue su chica y jamás le faltaría con nadie, ni con Elisa, quien le quiso dar una visita marital, pero él la rechazó. Los años que duró en la cárcel se dedicó a estudiar y profundizar sus conocimientos, sus noches eran dulces, porque la tenía a ella en sus recuerdos, sus risas y conversaciones y, claro los besos candentes que se daban, esas imágenes le ayudaban en su desahogo personal. Oraba a Dios todas las noches para que el destino la volviera a poner en su camino y pedirle, perdón de rodillas por todo el daño que le hizo. Después de cumplir su sentencia de 5 años de prisión. Tomó el mando de las empresas Ardlay. La tía Elroy con ayuda de George silenció los medios de comunicación, todo pasó por debajo perfil, por lo que nadie nunca se enteró del pasado oscuro de su sobrino. En la actualidad era visto como el hombre más cotizado de Europa y Estados Unidos. En las revista salía en compañía de modelos famosas. Decían que era el hombre más seductor de todos.

Candy, leía cada artículo, que trataba de él:

─Albert, tu sí tienes una reputación intachable. A diferencia de mí, que mi nombre se recuerda por ser una cualquiera, por tu culpa mi madre murió. Ahora, yo haré que pagues con creces cada una de las que me hiciste, enlodaré tu imagen como tú enlodaste la mía.

**Lunes 7 de la mañana.**

George y Albert conversaban:

─ Contraté a un especialista, es un niño.

─ ¿Un niño?─ inquirió Albert, arqueando una ceja.

─Tiene 23 años, pero se graduó con honores conversé con él. Realmente es un as para los negocios.

─ George, confío en ti ciegamente; si lo recomiendas es por beneficio de todos.

─ Le cité para las siete y media. Y dicho y hecho ya llegó ─avisó, George, con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba. Le haré pasar.

─ Como gustes.

Candy, aguardaba afuera, su aspecto era la de un joven elegante de estatura promedio; con ayuda de unos zapatos de diseño especial se dio ocho centímetros más de altura, alcanzando para los ojos de los demás 1.70 cm. Sus ojos color esmeralda le daba una belleza única, indescriptible al combinar perfectamente con sus cabellos rizados finamente cortados de color rubio a tonalidad con los escasos bellos faciales y bigote postizos, que ella llevaba, haciendo lucir lindas sus diminutas pecas. La secretaria no dejaba de verle, al tiempo que le coqueteaba.

─Señorita, O´Brian.

─Síii… digo ¡Sí! Sí, señor.

─Haga pasar al señor White.

─ ¡En seguida!

─Señor, puede pasar─. Le informó, desabotonándose provocativamente los dos primeros botones de su blusa blanca semi ajustada ─ ¡Uff! Hace un calor terrible. ─Le guiñó el ojo.

Candy, ignorándola, respondió: ─ Pasaré. Gracias. "Qué suerte que llamaran, me tenía nerviosa está mujer. Es momento de volvernos a ver Albert, momento de acabar con tu reputación".

Continuará.

Gracias por comentar e incentivarme, lo dejé hasta aquí para actualizar la otra que pidieron.

Yagui, Mercedes, Enamorada, invitado, Abril (he leído tu comentario mil veces me ha gustado mucho tu análisis, mil gracias a ver qué opinas ahora?) Aminaabud, venezolana te estoy complaciendo ya estoy escribiendo la de sexología luego la cortesana estaba recargando baterías cerebrales para tener más conocimiento. pivoine3, que bueno que el caballero blanco, llegó.

Dios nos bendiga y mil gracias de corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Candy ingresó a la oficina donde el rubio mantenía la vista en unos documentos que debía firmar. George se levantó de su asiento para ofrecerle la mano y darle la bienvenida al equipo, ella entonado una voz grave (masculina), agradeció. Albert, después de firmar los papeles los puso a un lado del escritorio y extendió su mano para recibirlo al tiempo que guió su vista hacia su interlocutor, el contacto visual le hizo estremecer. Albert de inmediato le soltó la mano.

Candy no paraba de sonreír de medio lado.

─ ¿Está nervioso?

─ Esa palabra no existe en mi diccionario, señor… ─Albert miró a George, quien dijo─: White.

─ Exacto, señor White. ─Habló indiferentemente.

─ Como usted diga. He traído la propuesta empresarial. Invertir en trajes exoesqueleto es la visión del futuro con ello no sólo obtendrán importantes ganancias en el mercado bursátil, sino que también contribuirá con la ciencia, ayudando a los más humildes con préstamos bancarios, que podrán pagar en cómodas cuotas sin afectar sus ganancias, el gobierno podrá invertir en su producto, que integrará a más de un impedido físico a la cartera laboral.

─ Lo conversé con George, y sí, estamos interesados en invertir. Tienes razón Georges, es un as en los negocios. Deme los papeles los firmaré de inmediato. Mañana en la noche será la recepción para presentarlo a los medios. Puede llevar a su novia.

─Gracias por informarme, pero por el momento estoy soltero, mi novio, me dejó.

Albert, se aclaró la garganta como preguntándose si había oído mal.

─ Le entiendo, pero es vital ir acompañado; puede contratar los servicios de alguna modelo.

─ No me gustan las chicas. ─ Al mirarlo contrariado le dijo─: Señor Ardlay, soy homosexual, ¿le incomoda? ─preguntó arqueando una ceja.

─ Es su vida personal. Pero ante los medios debemos cumplir con ciertos protocolos de sociedad…

─ Señor, no me interesa guardar las apariencias, iré a la inauguración, acompañado de un amigo. ¿Es homofóbico? ─inquirió.

─ No los soy, puede ir con quien desee. Soy un hombre de negocios.

─De acuerdo nos veremos mañana en la noche para el lanzamiento del exoesqueleto. Caballeros ha sido un placer conocerle.

─Igualmente, joven, aunque nos hemos visto en otras ocasiones. ─Expresó Georges.

─ Y le agradezco que me haya dado la oportunidad de ofrecerle el producto… Hasta luego.

Candy salió con un mil emociones que le invadían la mente y el alma, todavía se preguntaba cómo pudo verle y no escupirle el rostro, pero la venganza es un plato que se come en su temperatura exacta.

Mientras, Georges le pedía disculpa a su muchacho:

─De haber sabido que te incomodaban los homosexuales no le hubiera hecho venir.

─ En nada me incomoda, cada quien hace con su vida lo que mejor le plazca. No soy quien para juzgar.

─ Me enorgulleces.

─ Basta de charlas, continuemos con el trabajo. ─Dijo Albert de manera entusiasta.

Al día siguiente, en la noche Candy conversaba con su primo Archie (diseñador de modas):

─ Jamás estuve de acuerdo que te hicieras pasar por tu gemelo, menos aún que después de su partida, te hayas escondido debajo de esa apariencia tan desaliñada con lo hermosa que eres.

─ Gracias, me ves con ojos de primo que ama a su prima.

─ Más que eso ─dijo acercándose a ella seductoramente ─Candy lo empujó.

─ No empecemos de nuevo, no me gusta que me acosen.

─ Trataré en todo lo que pueda ─con un suspiro, agregó─ se me hará difícil. ─¿No tienes miedo a que te descubran?

─ No me descubrieron en la universidad, menos ahora, mi madre llevó los actos velatorios, en un pueblito incomunicado, no quiso atormentarse con los recuerdos de aquel día, odiaba que le recordaran la perdida de mi hermano, por eso nunca lo hizo público.

Sin más, se apresuraron para llegar a tiempo a la presentación del exoesqueleto. Ambos vestían trajes de etiquetas sin corbata, perfectamente ceñido el cuerpo sin el más mínimo de arruga, la medida exacta, el de Candy era de color negro, camisa blanca y el de Archie un traje azul eléctrico y camisa verde menta, ambos diseños de su autoría. Candy para evitar que se le notara los senos se colocó alrededor de su torso un vendaje semi ajustado, por suerte era 32 a.

En el Radisson Blue Aqua, llegaban figuras importantes de los negocios entre ellos Albert, bautizado por la revista Empresarios como el seductor del año. Iba acompañado de la modelo más famosa de Victoria Secret, Daysi una hermosa pelinegra de ojos color miel.

Al salir de la limosina los paparazzis no se hicieron esperar para tomar fotos. Los guardaespaldas tuvieron que interponerse y apartarlos para dejarlos pasar.

Albert al entrar divisó a Andy en compañía de Archie, se acercó para saludarles.

─ ¿Nervioso? ─preguntó Albert.

─ Vaya, ahora es usted, quien pregunta. No, no estoy nervioso para nada más seguro que nunca es el proyecto para el que he vivido, se puede decir. Alcemos nuestras copas para este momento, tan especial, ¡brindemos! ─elevaron sus copas de champaña y bebieron ─que mal educado he sido ─se dispensó Candy bajo la personalidad de Andy─ él es: el señor Corwell, un amigo.

─ Qué apuesto ─intervino la modelo.

─ Un gusto en conocerle ─expresó Albert, ocultando su verdadera antipatía por él, por alguna extraña razón le caía de la patada, seguidamente se dirigió a Andy─: quisiera hablar con usted para afinar detalles de la presentación.

─ Como guste─ respondió indiferente.

─ Vayamos a mi despacho. Señorita, Daysi, queda en buena compañía. Espero no le incomode… al señor Corwell.

─ Jamás me incomodaría una hermosa modelo, aprovecharé para convencerla ─expresó pícaramente─ de que sea parte de mi nueva colección: verano 2019, ¿te gustaría? Deja a los de Victoria.

─ ¡Qué divertido eres! ─contestó la modelo sonrojada.

No obstante, los rubios entraron a la oficina.

─Señor Ardlay, tome asiento, le mostraré las diapositivas 4D ─Candy se puso atrás de él y sutilmente le apretó los hombros; aquel acto incomodó un poco a Albert, quien hizo caso omiso.

─ Me gusta el diseño. Seguro impactará. Pensó en todo: en los pobres y en los ricos, es ingeniosos. Definitivamente es cierto lo que dicen.

─ ¿Qué dicen?

Albert al darse cuenta que había cometido una imprudencia, corrigió─: Hm. Dicen que los nacidos en Michigan son versátiles, audaces ─mintió quería decir que los gay son inteligentes, quizás se deben a la interacción de femenino – masculino, se dijo.

─ El proyecto que hemos emprendido requiere de constante supervisión, por lo que deberemos reunirnos más a menudo.

─ Es un proyecto costoso, múltiples empresas están involucradas, no sólo se trata de mi consorcio, también entes gubernamentales y familias que apuestan por una segunda oportunidad para su ser amado.

─ Bellas palabras para un hombre objetivo; he leído su historial y durante los últimos 5 años no ha dudado en embargar. Si está en este negocio es por la jugosa ganancia que le dejará a corto y largo plazo, pero no estamos aquí para juzgarnos sino para beneficiarnos, ¿cierto?

─ Lo ha dicho, salgamos, nos esperan nuestros acompañantes.

Albert, le abrió la puerta para que él saliera primero, al pasarle tan cerca sintió su perfume, que en nada le resultó desagradable, era diferente, le atrajo su fragancia, pero ignoró tal pensamiento.

Al estar a punto de terminar la recepción Candy, le informó que se marchaba a su casa; Albert se ofreció para llevarla en su limusina, ella rechazó la invitación categóricamente, puesto que pese a su jugoso cheque mensual vivía en un lugar de clase media nada extravagante y verle llegar en una limusina despertaría el interés de muchos.

Albert llegó a su casa y sacó del cajón una fotografía de Candy, sin gafas, que él había logrado tomar aquel día en que se unieron en cuerpo, mente y alma de la manera más inocente y tierna que se haya podido hacer.

"Es extraño, pero ese chico tiene los ojos como tú, del mismo tono".

Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.

Los días pasaban en total normalidad, ella llegaba, realizaba su trabajo y se retiraba. En ocasiones intencionalmente lo rozaba con su cuerpo, o al momento de señalarle en el computador algún diseño en particular, se aproximaba lo más que podía a su mejilla quedando a pocos milímetros de distancia, hasta que un día incomodado por la situación, le enfrentó:

─Andy, ¿podemos hablar en mi oficina?

─ En un rato.

─ ¡Ahora! ─todos quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de su jefe que hasta el momento se había mostrado sereno.

Albert llevándose la parte inferior de su saco hacia atrás, le dijo, autoritariamente:

─ Cierra la puerta ─ella obedeció─ toma asiento.

─ Niño, seré claro contigo, sin rodeos, que seas un marica no me importa, que pretendas insinuárteme es intolerante. Soy heterosexual, en nada me gustan los de mi mismo sexo. De ahora en adelante te quiero a un metro de distancia, no es necesario que te me estés encimando para mostrarme un documento, o lo que sea, ¿te queda claro?

Candy quedó petrificada. Sí, sabía que un momento dado reaccionaría, pero nunca de la forma tan agresiva en que lo hizo. Sin decir nada se fue. Al pasar unos minutos Albert, sintió remordimiento, el chico nunca le contestó ni fue grosero, y eso le afectó, decidió salir a pedirle disculpa, pero su asistente le informó que tenía más de quince minutos de haberse ido.

─ Paty, me puedes dar la dirección de él.

─ Por supuesto, le buscaré en la los archivos.

Mientras Candy, se bajaba del bus, quedó a cinco cuadras de su residencia, necesitaba meditar. En el tiempo que estuvo junto a él, le resultó agradable, sin embargo, recordó que en sí, nunca la pasaron mal, lo malo es que todo era falsedad. Si estuvo con ella fue por puro interés propio, ¿por qué un hombre con tanto dinero quería vender películas porno de jovencitas? Se preguntaba, cuando fue sorprendida por unos hombres que tenían cubierta la cara con una capucha color blanco y usaban playera con símbolo de una bandera de los colores del arco iris con una raya atravesada.

─ Teníamos tiempo cazándote hasta que al fin: ¡te atrapamos, hijo de Lucifer! ─dos hombres le llevaron los brazos hacia atrás para inmovilizarla.

─ ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué les he hecho?

─ ¡Te vamos a purificar! ─dijo uno de los hombres sacando de su pantalón una navaja filosa, antes de clavársela la golpeó, cayendo de rodillas ante él─ ¿te gusta esto? ─preguntó el tipo tocándose su endurecido miembro. ¡Voltéenlo y bájenle los pantalones! Le daremos duro hasta que se le quite lo marica. En este barrio no aceptamos enfermos como tú, dándole mal ejemplo a nuestros hijos. Somos el grupo antigays y a todos el que veamos con tus malas costumbres, ¡le vamos a purificar hasta que se le quite! Rodéenlo: hoy tendremos trabajo fuerte. Candy quería hablar, pero estaba privada por los golpes que había recibido, las lagrimas salía de sus ojos sin ningún esfuerzo, su mente estaba nublada al estar boca abajo a punto de ser ultrajada, escuchó un ruido que atrajo la atención de todos.

─ ¡Déjenlo!

─ ¡Otro anormal! ATRAPEN A ESE MUCHACHITO.

Cuando le iban atacar, Albert, hábilmente le dio un cabezazo a uno de los hombres, mientras al otro le llevó los brazos hacia atrás para usarlo de escudo (en la cárcel había aprendido a defenderse exageradamente bien) contra los golpes que le trataban de dar. Uno de ellos sacó un arma, pero Albert, al notar sus intenciones de desenfundarla, le empujó el hombre contra él, para aprovechar de arrebatársela, logró desarmarlo. Disparó dos veces al aire. Los hombres huyeron. Corrió hacia Candy con completa preocupación:

─ ¡Andy, muchacho ¿estas bien?!

Continuará.

Bueno por ahí me sugirieron a Terry, creo que él sí, aparecerá, es necesario. Después de discutirlo con las chicas Abril, Yagui y Mercedes terminaré está historia completa luego la que elija la mayoría. Para iniciar con nuevas historias. Espero les esté gustando.


	4. Chapter 4

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Albert inmediatamente levantó en brazos a Candy, quien estaba golpeada. La subió en el auto, le ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y la llevó al centro de salud más próximo, allí las enfermeras le dijeron que esperara afuera, posteriormente le avisarían.

─ ¿Estás bien, chico? ─preguntó el médico, quien al revisarla descubrió que era mujer.

─ Sí… por favor… no le diga nada al muchacho, que está afuera, no le diga que soy… mujer… ─expresaba tragando saliva con dificultad─ se lo suplico, hágalo por el juramento de Hipócrates ─el médico, asintió.

Albert caminando de un lado a otro, se le acercó al médico apenas lo vio salir de la sala de urgencias:

─ ¿Cómo está el muchacho rubio que acabó de ingresar, tiene alguna lesión importante?

─ Le hicimos estudios de imagenología y, no se apreció nada en que preocuparse; simplemente reposo absoluto, ¿conoce a sus familiares?

─ No, es mi socio, tengo entendido que sus padres fallecieron, sólo sé eso.

─ Puede ir a descansar, mañana le daremos de alta.

Antes que el médico se marchara Albert le detuvo el paso para preguntarle con algo de vergüenza:

─ Doctor… ─le esquivó la mirada.

─ Dígame ─expresó en tono seguro.

─ Eh, esos… hombres… abusaron de él.

─ Pierda cuidado ese muchacho nadie no la ha tocado.

─ ¿No tenido sexo… ya sabe… por ese lugar?

─ No. Ahora, me retiro, tengo otros pacientes.

─ Comprendo, adelante.

Albert meditó: "¿Cómo si nunca ha tenido sexo con un hombre en su vida, puede afirmar que le gusta? Este chico está confundido. Necesita orientación".

Él pasó la noche en vela, preocupado por la salud de Andy, avisó a George, que no irían, por lo menos él por ese día. Contrató los servicios de una domestica y una enfermera para que le cumplieran el tratamiento médico.

─ ¡Listo!

─ ¿Listo, qué? ─repitió Candy contrariada.

─ Te irás a mi casa, ¡todo está listo! Mientras te recuperas y no acepto un no como respuesta, ese lugar en el que vives es peligroso, regresar sería firmar tu sentencia de muerte. En mi conciencia no estará tu muerte ─le expresó con una sonrisa tierna.

A Candy, le pareció enternecedor, sin embargo, recordó que bien su muerte no estará en su conciencia, pero la de su madre sí.

─ Es innecesario, iré con mi amigo, él cuidará de mí durante mi convalecencia.

Albert caminó hasta su cama y se sentó cerca de ella, con ojos suplicantes le dijo:

─ Comprendo tu resentimiento… por mi culpa te fuiste ese día apresurado, te traté mal. Dame la oportunidad de reivindicarme, por favor. Ni siquiera te puedes mover por ti solo.

Candy, pensó: "¿cómo le haces para convencerme, siempre, aún no queriendo?"

─ Sólo hasta que pueda desenvolverme por mí mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

─ De acuerdo, ¡vámonos! ─la cargó y la sentó en la silla de ruedas.

Las enfermeras miraron raro el gesto, intrínsecamente se dijeron: "es una lástima, ambos son guapos, sobre todo el bajito".

El edificio que habitaba Albert, era completamente lujoso, el último piso en su totalidad era exclusivo para él, al igual que el ascensor.

─ ¡Hemos llegado! Te llevaré a tu habitación.

Candy, miraba asombrada la habitación una cama enorme con edredones multicolores (rojo, verde mente, azul cielo) el monitor que cumplía función de televisor y computador táctil, ocupaba toda una pared frontal a la cama.

─ El apartamento tiene asistente virtual, puedes pedir cualquier alimento que gustes o música que desees escuchar, en automático se te concederá, se puede decir que este lugar es como: una casa mágica.

─ Ahora entiendo, porque eres uno de los hombres más poderoso del planeta, cuentas con tecnología de primera.

─ Eres el hombre tecnología, me asombras que te asombres.

Al verse cómplicemente, rieron. A las 9 de la mañana Albert, se presentó en la habitación que le asignó a Andy con una bandeja llena de frutas y sándwich tostado con queso americano fundido, jugo de naranja y cereales secos.

─ ¿Interrumpo? ─inquirió Albert con una actitud entusiasta.

─ No señor, recién le ayudé a bañarse y vestirse y…─la enfermera la miró juguetonamente─ ya tomó sus medicamentos sin protestar. Les dejo solos.

─ Gracias, señorita. En cuanto a usted jovencito le daré la comida personalmente, espero y crezcas un poco más.

─ Es un imposible, el crecimiento es hasta los 21 y yo ya pasé la raya.

─ Sea como sea estás bajo mis cuidados. Veamos películas. ─Albert encendió el televisor.

─ ¿De peleas? ─expresó Candy, sin poder evitar arquear las cejas.

─ ¿Qué más veríamos? Además te servirá para saber cómo defenderte, de aquí no te vas hasta que aprendas a golpear a 20 hombres a la vez ja, ja, ja… ─él se puso frente a ella y con tono de preocupación dijo─: no será ni la primera ni la última vez que busquen otra oportunidad de hacerte daño y…─con tono de broma le dice─: yo no estaré siempre contigo. Pregunté al médico y me informó que en tres días estarás como nuevo.

Candy tenía sentimientos encontrados no sabía si amarlo u odiarlo, ¿cómo un hombre que es capaz de hacer tanto daño, puede hacer tanto bien?

Dos días después… Albert, llegó del trabajo.

─ ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué estás vestido de ropa de salir?

─ Me iré a casa…

─Te irás cuando estés completamente bien. Más bien ponte esto.

─ ¿Qué es?

─ Tu vestuario de entrenamiento, te enseñaré a defenderte. No te me quedes viendo, apúrate. A diario entrenaremos hasta que desarrolles músculos, niño.

Fueron hasta un salón especial de entrenamiento deportivo, ubicado dentro del mismo departamento. Albert agarró dos botellas de agua una para él y la otra para Andy, se quitó la playera y lo convidó a realizar precalentamiento físico. Candy por más que trató de ocultar su asombro al mirar los músculos bien definidos de Albert, no pudo evitar aclararse la garganta para disimular su excitación; enfocó su mente en el ejercicio.

─ No te quedes allí como lelo, acércate. Ahora, golpéame.

Esa oportunidad que Albert le ofrecía de golpearlo, no la desaprovecharía, pero antes de poder hacerlo; él ya la había volteado contra su pecho, domándola, el tenerla tan cerca de su pelvis le hizo sentir su bien contorneado pompis, le costó creer que se tratara de un hombre: "¿cómo puede tener una piel tan suave y un aroma tan delicado?". Reaccionó de inmediato y lo apartó de él.

─ Te das cuenta, que fácil fue someterte, te enseñaré a esquivar los golpes. ¿Entendido? ─Candy afirmó con la cabeza─ De acuerdo, levanta tu brazo por encima de la frente, ese será tu punto de defensa, ahora al notar que el puño viene hacia ti con tu muñeca detienes a la de tu adversario…

Los días transcurrían con normalidad, después del trabajo se iban juntos. Había nacido una hermosa amistad, al punto de Candy querer desistir de la venganza, le pareció absurda.

─ Albert… te quería decir, que Archie, es más que un amigo… ─Albert se preocupó, pensó que le diría que es su novio. Respiró hondo para no hacerle un teatrito de ira.

─ ¿Qué es? Andy, ¿cómo sabes que te gustan los hombres? Digo nunca has estado con uno, puedes estar confundido. De repente tuviste una mala experiencia con una chica, eso te lleva a creer, que eres homosexual.

─ ¿Has tenido una mala experiencia? ¿Te has enamorado?

─ Sí, la tuve y… sigo pagando por ello, creí estar enamorado de una mujer…

─ ¿Te arrepientes de ese amor?

─ Cada día de mi vida, como no tienes idea.

Candy frunció el entrecejo. El timbre sonó.

─ Abriré.

Se trataba de Elisa Legan, quien fue a visitarlo, no pasó desapercibido Andy para ella, que le resultó un chico guapo y elegante.

─Hola, busco a William ─dijo sonrojada con algo de timidez fingida.

─ Ah, te refieres a Albert.

─ Sí, a él.

─ Ya le anuncio. Aguarde un momento, por favor.

─ Una pelirroja desea verte.

─ Dile que me fui a la India, mejor que tomé el primer cohete para Marte. No deseo verla.

Andy le dio el recado a Elisa, quien no tardó en derrumbarse sobre sus rodillas a llorar, conmoviéndola:

─ Señorita, ¿le llamo un taxi?

─ Se lo agradeceré, infinitamente. No entiendo: ¿porque se niega a verme?, él me ama tanto, hizo cosas por mí, que nadie haría… en la prepa… fue capaz de acostarse con una horrenda, únicamente para que mi hermano le ayudara a estar conmigo. Lo hizo sin importarle toda la repugnancia que le causaban sus besos.

En Candy nuevamente avivaba el fuego de la rabia y desprecio hacia a él. Le acompañó a tomar el taxi y Elisa en un gesto de agradecimiento le besó muy cerca de la comisura labial como insinuándosele. De su pequeño bolso de mano sacó una tarjetita y se la entregó:

─ No dudes en localizarme para cualquier cosa… que… necesites.

─Lo tendré en cuenta.

Candy regresó al departamento con una nueva idea en mente.

─ Te debo una ─agradeció Albert con sinceridad.

─ De nada, para eso somos amigos, ¿qué tal si bebemos un poco?

Albert, se encogió de hombros ─qué más da, hoy es viernes, mañana es sábado, bebamos un poco.

Después de casi una botella de whisky de parte de Albert; Candy en lo que pudo se mantuvo sobria:

─ Y, dime Albert: ¿has sentido asco al besar a una chica?

─ Te diré la verdad, ja, ja, ja no he tenido muchas opciones y más de haber estado cinco años en cautiverio. Ahora, que lo pienso… sólo una… me dio repugnancia ─dijo Albert recordándose de Elisa, aquella vez que fue a visitarlo a los tribunales y le besó sin aviso, le dio tanto asco y más de enterarse que por su culpa habían expulsado a Candy de la universidad. Su mayor deseo era estar sin las esposas para ahorcarla. Nunca golpearía a una mujer, pero sin duda a ella la mataría por desdichada.

Andy se acercó un poco más a Albert: ─ Te confesaré algo, nunca he besado a una mujer por lo que tienes razón… no sé si realmente… soy homosexual.

─ Te lo dije, chico, ja, ja, ja debes salir al ruedo y experimentar.

─ ¿Qué tal si experimento, contigo? ─Albert se quedó enmudecido─ sé cómo te pones cada vez que me ves, siento tu excitación cuando entrenamos, aunque lo controlas, pero ya bebidos y desinhibidos podemos ir más allá ─dijo con una voz seductora (entrecortada) pasando sus labios cerca de su comisura labial y colocando su mano muy cerca de su ingle─ déjate llevar ─Albert, entreabrió los labios permitiéndole que Andy probara sus labios a su antojo, dejándose hacer, seguidamente, ella le desabotonó el pantalón y le bajó la cremallera, dejó de besarlo para descender hasta esa zona de deleite masculino, con sus labios estimuló su fuente de deseo hasta endurecerlo y sentir aquella vena palpitante cerca muy cerca de su paladar. Albert no paraba de gemir y gemir, preso del más maravilloso placer que le hayan dado antes.

─Eres maravillosa, preciosa… linda, tus labios son divinos, la más deliciosa humedad… tus ojos color esmeralda me enloquecen…sigue…reina… sigue… estoy a punto de vaciarme en tu calidez…

Sin poder aguantar más, explotó en la boca del que él en estado de sobriedad consideraba su amigo, pero ya con varios grados de alcohol en la sangre, se lo imaginaba como su Candy como la Candy que nunca pudo olvidar, ella bebió hasta la última gota de su néctar y le besó nuevamente en los labios apasionadamente, sintiendo aquel sabor proveniente de su virilidad. Entre besos y caricias él se quedó dormido.

Continuará.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios.

Mara Hernandez, nunca me habías comentado, gracias por hacerlo, pero como ya dije antes si veo que un fic tiene pocos comentarios me voy con otro que tenga más demanda, además, yo debo trabajar para poder costear mis gastos y si veo que tiene poca popularidad me enfoco en otro aspectos, ya dije que está la terminaré (Dios mediante) y luego me voy con otra.

Chidamami, así es la vida llena de críticas.

Las amo, Dios nos bendiga.


	5. Chapter 5

**Personajes de Nagita e Igarashi. **

Albert, abría los ojos lentamente, su visión estaba un poco borrosa; el observar la mirada esmeralda de Andy, frente a él, le hizo sonreír de alegría, diciéndole: ─preciosa…─ al pasar su mano por su rostro y sentir la escasa vellosidad falsa en el rostro del quien consideraba su amigo, se hizo pararse de un brinco.

─ ¿Qué rayos te pasa, qué haces conmigo en el sofá y en esa facha, con mi playera y en calzoncillo? ─Albert se miró y vio que estaba sin pantalón; el saco, la camisa y la corbata, desarreglada, desajustada y con la espalda adolorida, sintió una especie de rasguño que luego confirmaría al visualizarse en el espejo─. ¿Por qué estoy así, qué me hiciste? ¡Responde!

Candy con una sonrisa de satisfacción y picara respondió─: Te hice… lo que me dijiste… que te hiciera. Tocó un botón y en el monitor se reflejó una imagen de ambos acariciándose.

─ ERES UN PUTO DE MIERDA, ABUSASTE DE MÍ. EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE TE VAS DE MI CASA ¡YA! ─le pidió agarrándole del brazo bruscamente, deseaba golpearlo, pero algo le detenía a no molerle a golpes─. No te quiero ver merodeando por aquí ni cerca de mi consorcio.

─ ¡No puedes romper un contrato multimillonario de la nada, del cual dependen miles de vidas, así como así!

─ ¡Me vale CARAJOS! ─Albert, la sacó de un empujón por la puerta, sin hablar más.

Candy en su ser albergaba tristeza en saber que no lo vería más; si bien lo odiaba con toda la fuerza de su ser, bien lo amaba con la misma intensidad. Sea como sea tenerle allí cerca de ella percibiendo su exquisita fragancia masculina la hacía feliz, pero a su mente llegó nuevamente el fatídico día en que fue repudiada y tratada como cualquiera por culpa de él y por supuesto la muerte de su madre una etapa difícil de superar, de no haber aceptado la propuesta de él, ella aún seguiría viviendo a su lado como las mejores amigas que eran.

Salió a la calle y tomó un taxi rumbo a la casa de su primo, quien la acogió feliz de la vida para él era su sueño hecho realidad.

─ ¿Al fin te quitarás por lo menos esa barba fea? ─Inquirió su primo con profundo interés, a la vez, pensando: "pronto te convertiré en la mujer hermosa que siempre has sido".

─ Sí, creo que sí. Sí, lo haré.

─ ¡Genial!

George sorprendió a Albert, viéndose el cuello con un espejito. De inmediato se arregló y tapó su garganta con una bufanda blanca.

─ Al fin se te ve la cara, ya veo que los días que estuviste ausente fue gracias a una bella vampiresa… supongo. ─Él simplemente frunció el entrecejo.

─ ¿Cómo te fue con el asunto que te pedí?

─ Bien, no levantará cargos, asistirá a las conferencias estrictamente cuando sea necesario. Eran tan amigos… cambiando de tema: tu tía llamó, pregunta por ti, desea verte cuanto antes.

─ Iré el fin de semana a visitarla, infórmale, por favor.

El motivo por el cual Candy no discutió el asunto de las reuniones, es porque consideró que al hacerle creer que ambos habían tenido un encuentro íntimo, era suficiente venganza. La imagen masculina de Albert había quedado pisoteada ante él mismo.

**En la casa de Archie**.

─ Te ves hermosa, me parece… que si ya cumpliste tu cometido, podrías volver a ser la chica de antes.

─Imposible. Tengo una vida como hombre, mi vida de mujer murió hace años.

Al oír las declaraciones de Candy entendió que sería difícil convencerla por lo que iría con calma, sin hostigamiento.

─ Candy este fin de semana iré a Lakewood. Me gustaría que me acompañases, ¿qué dices? ¿Me haces el honor de ser mi acompañante?

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer?

─ Le tomaré las medidas a una de las ancianas más importante de un clan escocés, es para un vestido especial. Te gustará conocerla es una mujer luchadora y fuerte. Durante largo tiempo se hizo cargo de las empresas familiares, siento que esa mujer te inspirará.

─Hm, me convenciste, iré.

Candy por ser un lugar alejado se vistió como toda una dama con un vestido semi largo, color blanco, estampado de flores rosa pálido, cuello cuadrado, sin mangas y zapatillas descubiertas de tacón medio, haciendo juego con el color dorado de su cabello. Se maquilló sutilmente. Archie, estaba complacido y feliz de verla radiante, hermosa para él.

La anciana los recibió amenamente, el tener visita le hacía feliz. Le dio un beso a cada uno, en cada mejilla.

─Jóvenes, mi casa está llena de felicidad. Hoy tengo a varios invitados, por favor, únansenos a esta celebración de un año más de vida que aprovecharé para comprometer a mi nieta.

En ese momento iba bajando Paty, la sobrina de la señora Martha. A Archie le pareció linda, pero no más que su gatita pecosa como le decía él con cariño a su dulce princesa.

─ ¡Bienvenidos! ─se acercó efusivamente a ellos─ mi abuela me ha hablado maravilla de usted, señor Archie, pronto me casaré con un hombre de ensueño. Es el hombre por el que he esperado toda mi vida, ¡es perfecto, amable, cariñoso y respetuoso! Hoy en la tarde viene a comprometerse conmigo formalmente y me gustaría lucir uno de sus majestuosos atuendos.

─ Hermosa, he traído, varios. De hecho mi amiga, luce un vestido de mi colección primavera 2019.

─ ¡Oh, sí, es maravilloso! ─tomó por la mano a Candy y la hizo girar─. Eres preciosa, ¿eres modelo?

─ ¿Yo modelo?

─ Por supuesto, eres bella.

Los calificativos positivos hacia ella le generaron satisfacción personal, dibujándose en su rostro una tierna sonrisa.

─ Acompáñame a mi habitación, te mostraré mis vestidos. Me darás tu opinión.

Archie, alcanzó a gritarles─: si son de otro diseñador seguro no te quedará a la perfección.

─ No lo dudamos ─dijeron al unísono. Candy nunca había pasado una tarde tan maravillosa junto a una amiga, en sí nunca la había tenido. El saber que compartía los mismos intereses con otra chica, le hacía feliz.

─ ¡Estoy nerviosa!

─ ¿Por qué? ─preguntó llevándose una galleta de vainilla con chispas de chocolate a la boca, bebiendo al tiempo un poco de leche fresca.

─ ¡Qué divertida eres!, se te hizo bigote ─Candy se limpió con una servilleta sutilmente y sonrió.

─ ¿Qué te pone nerviosa? ─volvió a preguntar.

─ Es que nunca he tratado con mi novio, como tal, es una boda arreglada; aún así es hermoso, totalmente bello y me derrito por él, es un príncipe como el de los cuentos de hadas, tiene los ojos azules… es bello, bello…ash… por eso quiero verme bella para él, no deseo desilusionarlo.

─Me gustaría brindarte un consejo útil, pero soy la menos indicada.

─ No te preocupes, me considero con suerte. En nuestra familia, es normal, los matrimonios arreglados, es tradición. Garantiza nuestro patrimonio y evita que se desfalquen en manos equivocadas.

─ ¿Qué edad tienes?

─ 21 años, estaban esperando que cumpliera la edad suficiente para llevar a cabo el compromiso.

─Ojala tu futuro esposo, te ame y te respeta por sobre toda las cosas.

─ Cuando vi la foto de él, quedé impactada, al grado de someterme a dieta, ir al gimnasio a diario y realizar rutinas diarias de belleza para estar a su nivel.

─ ¿Hiciste todo eso por una persona que nada más has visto en fotos?

─ Sí, estoy enamorada.

Candy, pensó: "realmente está loca, pero es una chica agradable y me gusta su personalidad, le ayudaré con sus ideas".

Por otra parte.

─ YA LE DIJE TÍA QUE MI VIDA LE PERTENECE A UNA SOLA MUJER Y ES CON LA QUE ME CASARÉ. IRÉ A ESE COMPROMISO A ROMPERLO.

─ NO PUEDES HACER ESO… PIÉNSALO. ACABARÁS CON NUESTRAS VIDAS.

─ ¿En pleno siglo 21? No me haga reír.

─ William, me has dado dolores de cabeza, simplemente dolores en todo este tiempo. De ser un niño educado, obediente, te convertiste en un chico…

─ Dígalo, no se reprima, cuando fui detenido, me gritaban miles de insultos. "Enfermo", "bazofia", "vio…la…dor", que debí morir. Nunca le obligué, la traté como una dama. Día y noche pienso en volverla a encontrar para casarme con ella.

Decía a medida que a su mente volvía la nefasta imagen de él teniendo sexo con su amigo Andy, de inmediato se fue a vomitar, dejando a la tía abuela perpleja.

En el baño se decía─: ¿Con qué cara te volveré a ver? ─como pudo tomó una toalla y se limpió el rostro, no podía evitar sentirse asqueado.

En la recepción Candy ayudaba a Paty a recibir a los invitados.

─ Candy lo siento, lo siento, te manché el atuendo ─pedía disculpa con gran pesar─ te limpiaré.

─ Es simple agua ya secará, iré al baño, quedaré reluciente.

Al caminar su mirada a cierta distancia se cruzó con la de cierto rubio, que no tardó en correr detrás de ella. Candy al verse frente a una cascada no tardó en lanzarse, aguantando la respiración para no salir a flote tan a prisa.

─ Era ella, era Candy, pero, cielos se parece… tiene el cabello corto como… ¿qué rayos pienso? ¡Estoy loco!

Albert, volvió a fijar su mirada al río y la vio salir, no tardó en lanzarse e ir atrás de ella. Candy llevaba la delantera subió a la casa y se metió a una de las habitaciones. Se vistió de inmediato como hombre. Albert forzó la puerta y entró.

─ ¿Candy eres tú? ¡Andy!─preguntó dudoso.

Candy irguiéndose frente a él le dijo: ─ No soy Candy. Soy su hermano gemelo. Ella falleció en un accidente.

Continuará.

Mi bella y hermosa abril, mil gracias por preocuparte por mí. Espero este capítulo sea una señal. Oro por cada una de las personas que habitamos Venezuela, entre ellas venezolana López y no sé quién más se nos suma en esta situación. Pero Dios guiará nuestros corazones y camino por el bien.

Nota: espero que el capítulo haya quedado a la altura.

Mi número de Whatsapp es 0426 9149370 y en facebook con mi nombre me pueden encontrar. Sólo digan que son de FNFIC y listo. Gracias, Dios nos bendiga hoy, mañana y siempre.


	6. Chapter 6

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

─ No puede ser verdad…─ había expresado Albert con un hilo de voz delgado. Candy aprovechó su sumisión para irse. Él sin fuerzas se arrodilló frente a la cama, sus ojos quedaron nublados por las lágrimas que no tardaban en salir sin poder detenerlas, la respiración se le hacía difícil. Allí bajo la tempestad de la tristeza quedó Albert, sin poder creer lo que descubrió de su princesa.

Candy al salir a prisa tropezó con Paty:

─ ¿Por qué vistes así?

─ Es una larga historia, luego te cuento, ¿te parece? Te pido, no te pido, te suplico e imploro, que por favor no digas a nadie que soy mujer, júramelo; si eres mi amiga guardarás el secreto, ¿me lo prometes?

─Sí, te lo prometo, ahora esto nos convertirá en las mejores amigas y para que veas que es cierto levantaré mi mano derecha y con mi otra mano en el pecho, lo juraré formalmente, me aclararé la garganta. Bien, yo Paty O´Brian, doy mi palabra de que jamás revelaré tu secreto pase lo que pase, ja, ja, ja, ¡que divertido! Me siento como una película de espionaje.

─ ¡Gracias! Nos vemos pronto. ─Candy, se iba a prisa.

─ ¿ERES DE CHICAGO, VERDAD?

─ Sí.

─ ¡Pues, pronto nos veremos! ─agitó su mano derecha para despedirse de su nueva amiga.

La tía Elroy hablaba con la abuela de Paty, tratando de justificar la inasistencia de su sobrino, dio aviso a Georges para que lo encontrara lo más pronto posible, quien al hallarlo devastado como perdido en sí mismo, buscó ayuda médica.

Albert estuvo dos semanas en estado depresivo al grado de ser sedado para calmar su agonía, se planteó la idea de que era una vil mentira; tristemente la propia Candy se encargó de entregarle a George, el acta de su supuesta defunción; haciéndolo hundir más en su sufrimiento por desear tenerla junto a él. Soñaba que la tocaba, que conversaban, que comían helados, que compartían una caminata hablando de todo y de nada a la vez, que revivían esos momentos llenos de felicidad entre ellos.

─ Albert son las ocho de la mañana. Han pasado dos semanas ¡Es tiempo de que enfrentes la vida!, sé que amaste y sigues amando a esa chica con locura, pese a que ya no esté entre nosotros, pero, vamos, debemos aprender a lidiar con la muerte es parte de la vida. Sigue amándola, pero no acabes con tu vida; existen personas que dependen de ti, honremos a Dios a nuestro Dios siguiendo adelante, él soportó el dolor de ver a su hijo sufrir por nosotros…definitivamente él es superior a todos, es el único, que fue capaz de sacrificar a su más grande amor nada más por darnos otra oportunidad, ¡anda levántate!, y hónrala haciendo el bien, me contaste que ella era amante de la filantropía, ¿crees que con tu actitud autodestructiva le honrarás?

─ Para ti es fácil hablar, tú no perdiste la mujer de tu vida…─ habló con debilidad, cabizbajo.

─ Te equivocas, la perdí. La diferencia entre ambos es que tuviste la dicha de tenerla entre tus brazos. Yo… ─suspiró con resignación─ por el contrario; ni una palabra de amor de sus labios para mí, me conformé con ser su confidente en el amor y saberla feliz antes de perder la batalla contra la enfermedad de su corazón. ─George se dio la vuelta para irse antes de hacerlo le palmeó la espalda, diciéndole─ alégrate por haberla conocido.

En las cavilaciones del joven rubio: "jamás te olvidaré, princesa, siempre estarás conmigo hasta el fin de mis días, jamás olvidaré tu dulce sonrisa y tus gestos de amor, jamás".

Y con esos pensamientos se alistó para la reunión de la diez en el consorcio Ardlay.

Candy vio entrar a Albert con un aspecto netamente contradictorio a la de un chico de revista como acostumbraba a verse, este se veía de apariencia descuida, una barba de días, ojos apagados. En toda la reunión Albert se mantuvo como en un estado zombie, el control de la reunión estuvo sobre los hombros de Georges, el fiel asistente. Candy quizo dirigirle la palabra, una vez culminó la reunión, pero la tía Elroy entró a la oficina antes que ella.

─…hoy la verás al mediodía para almorzar, ¿no sé qué sucede contigo? ─Albert no le replicó en nada a la tía, le daba lo mismo hacer o no hacer; ya su existencia no tenía sentido para él.

Candy regresó a los pocos minutos de cerciorarse que él estaba sólo, no obstante, miró la oficina sin nadie, preguntó a la secretaria por el presidente, la cual no dudó en informarle con lujo de detalle con la característica insinuación que ponía en jaque a Candy, quien carraspeó de inmediato para quitársela de encima:

─ Gracias, nos vemos. ─Se fue dejándola risueña.

En el restaurant Candy lo buscaba con la mirada; una voz conocida la hizo voltear a su contrario.

─ ¡Bu! ¿Te asusté? Ja, ja, ja que risa me dio ver tu rostro de susto…te dije que nos volveríamos a ver en Chicago.

─ Cierto, ¿qué haces acá?

─Vine almorzar con mi futuro esposo. Pero aún no lo veo, por cierto no te hagas, me dijiste que me contarías: ¿por qué vistes de hombre?, anda dímelo, ¡todo!

─No tenemos tiempo; debes reunirte con tu futuro esposo.

─ La verdad es que me veré con él dentro de diez minutos, llegué antes, porque estaba fastidiada en el hotel, sin nadie con quien conversar.

─ En ese caso sentémonos en aquella mesa. ─Señaló Candy, la cual haciéndose pasar por caballero le acomodó la silla a Paty, para que se sentara cómodamente.

─ ¡Cielos!, haces muy bien tu papel de hombre, todo un galán. ─Entrelazando los dedos y tomando una actitud de escucha frente a ella, le pidió que le contara todo con lujo de detalle sin omitir ni el más mínimo detalle.

Candy pensó: "vaya amiga la que me encontré, ¡es toda una chismosa!".

─ Es un mundo de hombres y para ser aceptada en el medio empresarial, decidí adoptar la personalidad de mi hermano.

─ No me convences… ¿será que te gusta un chico?

─ No te puedo engañar, diste en el blanco, me gusta un chico y… no voltees ¡allí está!

Paty no resistió y volteó─ ¿quién es?, allí veo a… no me digas ya sé quién es, te gusta… esto lo explica todo, ¡amiga mis labios están sellados por completo!

Paty analizó: "ahora comprendo ese chico es gay (según leí en las revistas de chismes de la farándula) y mejor amigo de mi futuro esposo por eso quiere hacerse pasar por hombre para que se fije en ella, pobre, lo que hace por amor.

─ ¡Vamos a saludar!

─No creo que sea el momento…─Paty haló a Candy, sin darle oportunidad de culminar la frase.

─ Andy… ¿qué haces con Paty? ─inquirió Albert.

─ Somos amigos, no te muestres celoso amor… ─le dio un beso en los labios, dejando a Candy sorprendida─. Señor Chester, que alegría conocerle en persona supe de sus múltiples amoríos con actores que cualquier chica mataría por estar.

─ Simple chismes ─declaró Terry, guiñándole un ojo a Candy.

Continuará.

Gracias a todas las reinas que dejan sus comentarios: Abril, Venezolana (querida no se me dañó nada, ja, ja, ja, porque por suerte no tenía nada en la nevera, el lado positivo de lo negativo, je, je, je).

Yagui, Gladys, Mercedes, pivoine3, Elena, Lucy, princesas gracias por darme ánimos en esta semana debe terminar este fic, que en nombre de Dios me he propuesto a terminar para seguir con otras atrasadas. Dios nos bendiga las amo.


	7. Chapter 7

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

─Por lo visto, los tortolos necesitan intimidad, amigo lo dejo en manos de su prometida. ─Le advirtió palmeándole la parte posterior del hombro.

─Terry, eres tan: caballeroso y compresivo, ¿verdad que es una ternura de hombre…, Andy? ─dijo Paty, con cierta inocencia.

─Sí. ─Replicó Candy dudosa. Terry, le besó los nudillos de la mano derecha a Paty y se marchó tomando por un brazo a Candy, guiándole hasta la mesa más próxima. Confianza que a ella no le quedó de otra que corresponder.

─ ¿Nos sentamos? ─preguntó el actor, quien quedó al frente de la mesa de Albert y Paty.

─Claro ─respondió.

─Tengo un apetito feroz, por suerte comí algo durante el viaje de Nueva York hasta acá; pero, me es insuficiente. ¡Mesero, la carta, ¿es que es sordo?!

─Creo que debemos esperar…

─ ¡Imbécil, ¿no oye?, que venga, soy un hombre de renombre! ─al verse ignorado optó por silbarle con ambos dedos (pulgar e índice) en la boca para atraer la atención del anfitrión, quien para evitar un espectáculo deprimente se acercó de inmediato.

─ A sus ordenes señor ─se presentó inclinándose servicialmente hacia adelante.

─Traigame uno de estos que aparece en la carta─ señaló el menú que se encontraba escrito es francés.

─ ¿Se refiere al strogonoff de pavo con chile, señor? ─preguntó en francés. Terry al no comprender el idioma, respondió─: sí, sí, tráigalo. ¡Apúrese!

Sin más el hombre se giró hacia Candy, la cual educadamente, pidió ensalada de lechuga, tomates, aceitunas negras y salmón, con un habla francés impecable y de beber agua saborizada.

─Su actitud difiere de lo que se dice en los medios de usted.

─ Nene, la televisión siempre será la televisión. Me presento, Terry Grahamchéster.

─ Ja, ja, ja…

─ ¿De qué ríes? ─inquirió alzando una ceja.

─ Lo siento ese era el nombre del chiguaga de mi vecina, "Chester", ja, ja, ja.

La risa de Candy distrajo a Albert de la plática que mantenía con Paty, sintiendo el deseo de mirar disimuladamente la mesa contraria.

─No es motivo de risa ─reclamó el castaño.

─ Disculpa, mi nombre es… es… Andy, Andy White.

─ Andy White, suena a cantante, como… ¡ya sé! ¡Andy Williams!

─ ¿Andy Williams?

─ Amigo, ignorante, fue el mejor intérprete musical de los 60 de la banda sonora de la película que pronto protagonizaré: Romeo y Julieta, será al lado de la Gaga, ¿sabes?, la de nace una estrella, yo, iba realizar ese personaje, pero el estúpido de Bradley, se acostó antes con el de la Warner. Estoy seguro que yo se la hubiera mamado mejor. Soy experto dando chupadas. ─Se mofó guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa ladera que le hacía ver irresistiblemente atractivo.

─Creí hasta unos cuantos segundos atrás, que la obtención del personaje principal se debía al talento actoral…

─ Amigo, ¡qué mojigato eres! Me has hecho reír ja, ja, ja a lo ¡grande! Cada vez que pronuncio esa palabra…gran-de, me pongo libidinoso… me recuerdo a Ardlay, la tiene grande.

Candy peló los ojos, tragando saliva, casi como ahogándose─ ¿se la chupaste a él?

─Hubiera querido.

Candy volvió a tener color en las mejillas.

─Verás nos conocimos en la cárcel. Hace dos años atrás. Me detuvieron por conducir en estado de ebriedad ─relataba sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta color crema un porro para encenderlo; quien desistió de inmediato de aspirarlo al ser avistado por uno de los meseros, quien le hizo seña de prohibición por ser un lugar familiar─, de acuerdo, me la fumaré al salir, si gustas, te invito, tengo suficiente.

─No, gracias.

─ Encenderé mejor un cigarrillo, ¿esto no está prohibido, cierto?

─ ¿Ambos estuvieron en la cárcel?

─ Sí, ¿nunca has estado?

─ ¡Jamás!

─ ¡De lo que te pierdes!

─ ¡Cielos! ─no pudo evitar exclamar con la ceja arqueada, sin embargo, sintió interés por saber los motivos que llevaron a William a estar en la cárcel.

Continuará.


	8. Chapter 8

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

─Presta atención, te contaré, ¿cómo nos conocimos…?

─Bien, Chester, eres un excelente artista en lo que haces ─dijo el hombre sacudiéndose la última gota de semen, después de haber recibido los favores del actor londinense─. ¡Hey rubia, te toca! ─le dijeron a Albert que en ese momento iba pasando, al notar que se hacía el indiferente Rolando, envió sus secuaces para que lo trajeran ante su presencia.

─Escucha rubiecita, aprende bien esto cuando Rolando exija tu presencia, vienes sin musitar, ¿entendido? ─le habló uno de los reos al servicio del matón más temido de la cárcel, halándole los cabellos hacia atrás con ayuda de otros tres─ Ahora, bien, preguntaré: ¿Golpiza o placer? ─Albert, contestó ─ ¡golpéame, perra! ─al tiempo que le escupió el rostro.

─Muy gallota la rubia, ja, ja, ja, ¡voltéenlo! Hoy mi bebe, visitará nueva cueva, ja, ja, ja ─expresó el gorilón con voz ruda.

Albert como pudo trató de defenderse, pero eran varios, así, que lo sometieron.

─ ¡Déjalo, oh…! ─intercedió Terry a favor de Albert.

─ ¿Oh, qué? ─preguntó el hombre fornido.

─Oh, me pondré celoso. Míralo como quedó directo, para la morgue.

─ ¡Me vale, bájenle los calzones!

Terry se acercó a él: ─Sorry, nene, traté de ayudarte, de consejo aprieta los dientes, porque la tiene gigante, uff ─dijo abanicándose con la mano derecho del calor que sentía al recordarlo.

─ ¿Qué pasa aquí? ─gritó una de las celadoras. ¿Este es el comportamiento masculino? Lleven al reo a la enfermería, ¡a ver si lo reviven!, y al mastodonte al calabozo sin luz, a ver si con eso reflexiona sobre sus deseos libidinosos, ordené ¡Ya! ─mandó autoritariamente.

Candy estaba estupefacta por lo narrado.

─ ¿Cómo hizo para salvarse en la siguiente oportunidad, que tuviera el Rolando?

─Te cuento…

─ Al fin reaccionaste, estuviste cinco días inconsciente ─dijo la capitana que le había rescatado de las manos del tal Rolando.

─ ¿En… serio? ─preguntó adolorido.

─No, en realidad sólo 24 horas. Pensamos que no ibas a sobrevivir. Niño te diré algo si deseas subsistir en este lugar o te haces la novia de uno de esos rufianes o te haces más fuerte, nosotros no vamos a estar cuidándote el trasero siempre, ─hizo la mirada a un lado junto con una sonrisa─ te lo digo literal; por lo que pediré que te envíen a mi oficina, allí, te enseñaré a defenderte.

Y así fue, como éramos compañeros de celda nos contábamos todo, no teníamos más nada qué hacer así que una charla de "hombres" nos venía en bien. Me dijo que la oficina de ella, era espaciosa por lo que sus prácticas de defensa personal, la hacían sin problema, yo le pregunté: ¿sólo hacen prácticas de defensa personal?, él me respondió: sí, aunque te confesaré que un día le pregunté: ¿Por qué me ayudaba? A lo que me contestó, que ella me conocía. Pues, una vez ayudé a su abuelita, dándole dinero para comprar medicinas, pero de eso fue hace más de siete años, recién ingresaba a la universidad, sin embargo, todo ese tiempo que estuvo a mi lado, se dio cuenta que deseaba estar conmigo en la intimidad, le dije que lo lamentaba, era sumamente hermosa, encantadora y que en otra ocasión tal vez, hubiera sido factible, pero que ahora le pertenecía a otra mujer.

Lo cual traducido a nuestro código masculino "no se le para la paloma con otra mujer." Infirió, Terry. Candy no paraba de reír por sus deducciones, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de Albert.

─La modista no sabía qué hacer con las telas de seda, eran traídas de París, el propio Lagerfeld, las había elegido para mí, pero él… falleció antes de terminar mi vestido. Mi abuela Martha vino a mi rescate presentándome a uno de sus pupilos, casualmente es amigo de Andy. William, ¿estás distraído? ¡William!

─ ¿Ah?

─Te veo pendiente de la mesa de Andy, si gustas nos sentamos con ellos. Al fin y al cabo son nuestros amigos.

Albert aceptó al percatarse de las risas que ambos intercambiaban sin ningún desmido.

Terry, seguía narrándole los hechos a Candy.

─ En las noches se tapaba con las sabanas y al pensar que estaba yo, dormido se la jalaba así que en un descuido se le cayó y vi al hombre sin cabello, ja, ja, ja por lo que no aguanté y le dije: vete con la celadora a que te alivie, ¿o lo hago yo?. El en medio de su éxtasis, me mando a la mierda ja, ja, ja. Un día recibió una visita conyugal de una tal, déjame recordar su nombre, no recuerdo bien es por "E".

Candy completó: ─Elisa.

─ ¡Eureka! Ese es el nombre Elisa.

─ ¿La conoces?

Antes de que Candy respondiera, fueron interrumpidos por los novios (Paty y Albert).

Lo que Candy ignoró, es que si él acepto a tener ese encuentro con Elisa, fue para dejarle en claro que sus sentimientos hacia ella cambiaron desde que se entregó en cuerpo y alma a ella.

Continuará.

Dejo este pedacito y publico antes que se vaya la luz, gracias por comentar. Poco para el final.


	9. Chapter 9

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

─ ¿Están felices? ─inquirió Albert, a lo que Terry respondió sin titubeo─ definitivamente, sí. Andy es una compañía… interesante ─dijo guiñándole el ojo al rubio de cabellera ondulada y ojos color esmeralda ─tomen asiento, ya sé que Ardlay de compañero es insoportable, ja, ja, ja. Te compadeceré, hermosa, lo tendrás el resto de la vida por largos años, dormirás a su lado. Tengo experiencia de convivencia.

─ Y, cuéntenme, ¿desde cuándo se conocen? ─preguntó, a la vez, que se sentaba con la ayuda de Albert, quien le acomodó caballerosamente la silla para luego él tomar asiento.

─ Más de cinco años. Justo le comentaba a Andy, nuestros años de amor, ja, ja, ja.

─ Eres divertido, ¿en donde vivieron juntos?

─ En la cárcel de Ilinois ─Paty, abrió los ojos tal cual los hace un búho.

─ Me detuvieron por conducir en estado de ebriedad, luego de haber disfrutado una noche desenfrenada, por cierto el viernes habrá una reunión especial de actores para celebrar la nueva obra que iniciará en julio, se llama: dulce armonía.

─ ¡En serio!, ¿de qué trata?

─ Dos chicos que se enamoran después de haber convivido un tiempo juntos como amigos, al separarse se dan cuenta que no pueden vivir sin el uno y sin el otro, banalidades de la vida cotidiana. La típica tragicomedia.

─ Ataca un punto delicado de la sociedad. El mundo aún no está preparado para aceptar relaciones de parejas del mismo sexo. En nuestro país de origen ─dijo Paty tomándole la mano a Albert─ se aprobó en 1979 el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo…

─ En el mío no fue hasta 1967 que se suprimieron las leyes de sodomía…

─ ¡¿Existía una ley de sodomía?!

─Por supuesto la crearon en el siglo XII antes de Cristo, todo aquel acto que no llevara a la procreación era condenado, entre ello, no sólo entraba el sexo anal, sino también el oral, el coito debía ser con fines de dar otra vida. Imagínate. Haber si recuerdo una de las leyes, hm… ya recordé una dice así: "**Si un hombre sodomiza a su compañero y se le prueban los cargos y se le encuentran culpable, le sodomizarán a él y le convertirán en eunuco**." ─Albert, tragó en seco─ Imagínense de ser así, me hubieran ahorrado el gasto por extirparme el sexo, ja, ja, ja.

Candy, preocupada exclamó: ─ ¡¿te lo harás?!

─ No, me gusta disfrutar del sexo en toda su amplitud. Para mí, es placer ─manifestó─ mirándole con deseo.

─La conversación es inapropiada para una dama de sociedad, agradezco mantengamos el respeto ─había interrumpido Albert con total seriedad.

─ William, que dulce eres, pero, en nada me espanta la conversación…

─ Ya ves, ¡hombre!, ya pareces una anciana retrograda, Paty, por lo que expresa tu futuro amante su relación marital será aburrida. Estás a tiempo de decir no, ¡no acepto!

Paty se sonrojó ─no creo que sea un mal amante.

─Pruébalo antes, para que te dé tiempo de devolver el producto en caso de que venga defectuoso, y tú no digas ─señaló a Albert─ que no te ayudé a reivindicarte.

Antes de que Albert, pudiera responder a las insinuaciones bajas de Terry, Candy intercedió:

─La relación va más allá del sexo; es comprenderse, compartir las tristezas, las alegrías, es saber que esa persona que está a tu lado le agrada estar contigo, escuchando: tus chistes malos o buenos, es empatía, creo que las relaciones de pareja entre el mismo sexo se da, porque entre ellos existe complicidad que va más allá de lo banal, "del sexo por placer."

─ Profundo, me encantaron tus palabras ─dijo Terry.

─ Puede que las cualidades empáticas a las que refiere entre personas del mismo sexo sea un punto a favor para comprender su unión, pero nada mejor como entregarse a los encantos de una mujer dulce, tierna e inocente, que puede brindar amor desinteresado; pase lo que pase siempre estará a tu lado, lo mismo aplica al hombre. Es mejor entregarse una vez estemos seguro de que es la persona indicada para evitar caer en torpezas, que a la larga nos terminen haciendo daño y llevándonos a detectar a los del sexo opuesto…

─ Todo lo que dice es maravilloso, pero, ¿qué sucede si la mujer se entrega antes de tiempo al hombre que ama, porque este literalmente la obliga…?

─ ¿Hablas de violación? ─Paty se llevó las manos a la boca.

─ No, me refiero que le impongan por requisito tener sexo antes de tiempo; de caso contrario irá a buscar en otro lado lo que no tiene en la nevera.

─ ¡Qué rudo! ─expresó Terry dando un silbido.

─ Quien obligue hacer a otro lo que no desea, ya sea psicológica o físicamente. No ama, ni amará nunca a esa persona, porque el amor es desinteresado.

─ Gracias, por su respuesta, señor Ardlay ─completó Candy arqueando una ceja rememorando aquella tarde en el parque en la que él le insistió para hacerle el amor, puesto que era hombre y necesitaba desahogarse.

─Es un amor, mi futuro esposo ─suspiró Paty─ deseo que la boda sea, ¡ya!

─Dejémonos de charlas y comamos tengo un apetito voraz ─sugirió Terry, quien al probar su platillo salió corriendo al baño el picante intenso le hizo poner el rostro tan rojo como un tomate. Candy fue atrás de él. A los minutos volvieron. Terry caminaba de pasitos, ayudado por Candy.

─ Siéntate aquí con cuidado, te secaré el rostro. Me preocupaste enormemente, pensé que desmayarías, ¿cómo te habría levantado si eres más grande que yo? ─Terry se acercó y le dijo al oído─ valió la pena ir al baño a tu lado, pude apreciar tu lindo trasero a través del espejo, es perfecto tanto o más que la de cualquier mujer, que seguro te envidiaría.

Candy se río. Albert moría por preguntar: "¿qué tanto cuchichean?" Pero se contuvo.

─ Lo más prudente será que nos vayamos, ustedes necesitan intimidad ─dijo Candy resignada.

Continuará.

Otro pedacito antes que se vaya la luz, pronto, pronto al gran final. Dios nos bendiga y mil gracias por los comentarios que en un momento contestaré.


	10. Chapter 10

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi. **

Así, es como ambos (Terry y Candy), se perdían de la vista de Albert, quien en cuanto pudo llevó a Paty a su residencia y fue directo a su departamento para buscar en el sistema de sus archivos computarizados la dirección de los socios del corporativo Ardlay. De inmediato fue en busca de Andy, pero al llegar nadie abrió la puerta, por lo que llamó al teléfono de Terry, quien no le respondió el llamado, era un poco más de las ocho de la noche cuando se le ocurrió meterse en el Instagram para saber el actual estado del actor, el cual mostraba un rostro sonriente dando a conocer a su fanaticada, que iría a pasar una maravillosa velada en el buque marino dos, sitio donde la mayoría asisten vestidos de marinos y damas alegres para pasar un rato maravilloso sin criticas, allí podían dar rienda suelta a sus deseos amorosos.

─ ¿No sé cómo le hiciste para convencerme de acompañarte hasta acá?, llevamos tan solo ocho horas de saber del uno, del otro y ya estamos aquí en este lugar lleno de personas…

─Alegre, querido. Además, te hacía falta, se te ve tenso, dulzura. Te quería preguntar, ¿Quién te operó los glúteos? Hizo un magnífico trabajo, o… son, ¿hormonas?

─ Ninguna de las dos opciones, son naturales.

─Magnífico trabajo de la naturaleza.

─Fui criado en un ambiente rígido. Todos los días debía estar a la hora, puntualmente en la mesa, ya sea para el desayuno, almuerzo o cena; de caso contrario era enviado a un cuarto de castigo, hasta que se hizo en mí un hábito, y, aquel que se portara de forma contraria a como fui formado recibía duras críticas de mi parte, juzgué a cuanto pude, en vez, de ver otros elementos en la persona, ¿cómo su capacidad para hacer el bien? En otra época hubiera juzgado tu conducta, el cual está fuera de rango ─Candy, respiró profundo antes de continuar con su charla─ según mis padres y la sociedad.

─ Conozco tu caso, son muchos… ja, ja, ja, tus padres no aceptan que eres homosexual, dilo, no calles…

─ Lo siento, soy hetero, en realidad no soy lo que crees… me gusta los del sexo contrario, no es el momento para hacer la confesión…

─ Tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos y estamos aquí como los mejores amigos del mundo, el motivo es que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

Candy, respiró hondo─. En mi pasado conocí a alguien que me hizo sentir… cosas.

─ Hm, ¿cosas?

─ Sí, de las cuales no deseo recordar ahora.

─De acuerdo, no te presionaré, bebamos un poco y disfrutemos de nuestra, ¡libertad!

Terry ordenó una botella de tequila con varios limones y sal para acompañar, a la vez degustaban ostras y ensalada de pulpo, calamar y langostino a la vinagreta.

─Esto es, ¡delicioso! ─expresó Candy que ya sentía su cuerpo sudoroso y desinhibida, decidieron corear una canción del grupo Oasis que incitaba a dejar atrás el rencor y seguir adelante.

"Cuélate en el ojo de tu mente, ¿no sabes que podrías encontrar un lugar mejor en el que jugar? Dijiste que nunca habías estado, pero todas las cosas que has visto, lentamente se difuminan.

Así que empiezo una revolución desde mi cama, porque dijiste que las neuronas que tengo se fueron a mi cabeza. Da un paso y sal, el verano está floreciendo, ponte en pie junto a la chimenea, quita esa mirada de tu cara, nunca vas a quemar mi corazón. Y así, Sally puede esperar, sabe que es demasiado tarde cuando nos cruzamos sin pararnos.

Sus sentimientos desaparecen suavemente, pero no mires atrás con furia, te escucho decir.

Llévame al lugar al que vas, en donde nadie sabe si es de noche o de día.

Por favor, no dejes tu vida en las manos de una banda de rock and roll, la desperdiciará.

Voy a empezar una revolución desde mi cama, porque dijiste que las neuronas que tengo se fueron a mi cabeza…"

─Ven dulce, ven a mis brazos acércate a mí, con delirio y pasión… ─Candy sintiendo los labios de Terry a punto de chocar con los de ella logró susurrarle─: no soy lo que crees soy… mujer.

─Lo sé y nos vamos a divertir como nunca.

Continuará.

¿Qué pasará?

Candy y Terry irá más allá de lo permitido, ¿qué dicen ustedes? Hablen público en general! Antes de que se vaya la luz.


	11. Chapter 11

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Candy y Terry se besaban desenfrenadamente, ella realmente disfrutaba de sus besos. Él la llevó a un camarote, donde el actor poco a poco llevaba sus besos a la parte inferior de su delicado pecho.

Mientras Albert, se abría paso entre la multitud, preguntando por el actor, quien ya había publicado en sus redes sociales fotos y videos con Andy, en una pose comprometedora. Varios de los chicos se le acercaban con intensión de ligárselo.

─ Hey, rubio bello, ¿te acompaño? ─Él como podía los rechazaba.

─ ¿Bailamos, nene? ─le preguntó otro vestido de flapper.

Por otro lado, Candy se mordía el labio inferior al sentir la punta de la lengua de Terry, muy cerca de esa pequeña carnosidad llena de terminaciones nerviosas que la hacían estremecer.

─No… creo… Dios… santo…no… creo… que… que sea, ¡buena idea!

─ Pecocita, te haré ver las estrellas.

Terry metió su lengua dentro del ombligo de ella, quien no paraba de gemir.

─ Está sensación… me recuerda, no, no puedo sacármelo de la mente.

─ Déjate guiar.

Candy cedió a los encantos del actor que bien pudo hacerla disfrutar de los placeres del pecado de no ser, porque Albert irrumpió en la intimidad de ambos, teniendo una visión ante sí poco alentadora, pues lo que veía era Andy de lado, dándole la espalda, la cual la arqueaba hacia atrás del goce propinado por el actor, quien estaba justo en la parte inferior del estomago de la rubia sosteniéndole el trasero para evitar que cayera al piso. Así que Candy con los pantalones bajos hasta las rodillas se los subió apenas oyó la voz de Albert, quien sin ningún reparo ni justificación le hizo una escena, que al considerar para todos no tenía ni pie ni cabeza.

─ ¡Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente! ─expresó Albert con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos centellándoles.

─ ¡Hermano, ¿qué sucede?! ¿Por qué interrumpes una de mis prácticas preferidas?

─ ¡No vine hablar contigo, si no contigo! ─dijo señalando a la rubia, quien ante la vergüenza le costaba emitir palabra alguna en defensa de sus valores; por un momento se olvidó que fungía el papel de macho rompiendo en llanto.

Albert con un empujón hizo a un lado al actor y por un brazo sacó a Andy de ahí. Lo metió al auto y cerró las puertas con seguro por si se le ocurría huir. Al llegar al departamento haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás con la mano temblorosa y partiendo varias de las esculturas para mitigar sus emociones fuera de lo normal. Respirando hondo se dirigió a él:

─ Tenemos que trabajar en el proyecto día y noche, y en vez de ocuparte en afinar detalles como bien se acordó en la reunión te vas con el primero que se te pone al frente para aliviar tus bajos instintos de pervertido ¿Ahora qué has experimentado el placer con otro de tu mismo género, tienes toda la certeza de que eres un ¡Marica!? ¡Asqueroso!

Candy no dejaba de sollozar y de sentirse menospreciada.

─ Sabes, ¿qué hacen con los marranos como tú? ─se le acercó arrinconándola contra la pared sin dejarle el más mínimo de espació entre ambos─ ¡RESPONDE!

Candy negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos, buscando de limpiarse las lágrimas de las mejillas. Pero antes de continuar con su auto mecanismo de defensa Albert le dio la vuelta, bajándole de un ras los pantalones y calzones hasta las rodillas, se llevó el dedo medio a la boca lo humedeció con saliva y lo insertó en ese pequeño orificio que nunca antes había sido tocado.

─ ¡Te castigaré!

─No, no, no.

─ ¿Prefieres que me lleve tu picha a la boca? ¡Responde! ¿Prefieres eso? Vi como te retorcía de placer por la mamada asquerosa que él te daba, puedo ser mejor que ese actorcillo de pacotilla, te lo demostraré.

─ ¡No, no, no! ─Candy trató de zafarse de él. Albert estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que Andy jamás se le cruzara por la mente estar con alguien más. Si tenía que tenerlo de prisionero para que nadie le toque, él lo haría; incluso estaba dispuesto a darle el placer que por lo que se veía: pedía a gritos.

─ ¡Quédate quieto! Sé que mueres por sentir mi verga dentro de ti. No te haré nada que no hayas deseado antes. Lo besó apasionadamente sin dejar de menearle el dedo en su delicado ojete.

Eliza se presentó en el departamento de Albert, cuando leyó en las revistas que el magnate más cotizado de todos los tiempos contraería nupcias con una de las escocesas más dulce y tierna de todos los tiempos, Paty O'Brian, próxima a recibir el título nobiliario una vez haya dicho el afamado sí, en la catedral de Liverpool, frente a la reina Isabel segunda, quien los nombraría Duques de Argyll.

─ ¡Albert, Albert, Albert! ¡Abre la puerta, sé que estás ahí vi tu auto, abre o juro que me haré daño, serás el único culpable de mi desgracia!

Candy ante su turbación nunca se había sentido más feliz de oír la voz de Eliza, quien literalmente vino a su rescate.

Albert volvió en sí dándose cuenta que estuvo a punto de hacer una locura, que de seguro se arrepentiría más tarde. Guió a Andy a una de las habitaciones y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

─Oh, Dios, ¿qué me pasó? ─Tomó un poco de agua para lavarse las manos e ir a calmar los golpes de angustia de la pelirroja indeseable para él. Al abrir la puerta:

─ ¿Por qué te vas a casar con otra, por qué me ilusionaste durante estos años? ─preguntaba dándole manotazos al pecho, Albert evitaba sus bofetadas y rasguños sosteniéndola fuertemente por los brazos ─Te acostaste con esa rubia asquerosa para acceder a mí y ahora que estoy dispuesta a todo, me rechazas, ¿cuál es tu juego? ¿Es que no eres hombre? ¡Demuéstrame que si eres hombre y evita que diga que eres un marica que se oculta detrás de las mujeres inalcanzables como yo, para esconder sus gustos afeminados!

─ ¡Lárgate de aquí ELIZA! No me interesas como mujer, entiende de una vez que tu personalidad me es repulsiva, por tu culpa perdí a la mujer que he amado de verdad, por tu culpa ya no la tendré conmigo, así que lárgate, ¡lárgate! Te lo dije una vez en la cárcel y te lo repito nuevamente. ¡No me interesas!

─ ¡No me iré sin antes entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma! ¡Bésame, bésame, hazlo sé que lo quieres tanto como yo!

Albert no le correspondió se quedó inmóvil. Eliza le tocó la parte frontal de su pantalón y comprobó que la excitación de él ante ella era totalmente nula.

Cayó de rodillas abatida.

─ Eliza ten dignidad y, márchate. En un tiempo te quise tener, pero me enamoré perdidamente de ella, la mujer que hundiste frente a todos, ¿cómo puedo sentir lástima por alguien que no tuvo piedad de mi mujer?

─ Sea… cómo sea… terminarás en mi cama… te lo garantizo.

Albert la encamino hasta la puerta. Eliza decidida hizo una llamada:

─ te ayudaré a sacarlo del juego, ya no le protegeré más. Quiero su cuerpo embalsamado.

Albert caminó hasta la habitación, donde Andy se encontraba enmudecido.

─ Te llamaré un taxi, perdóname no debí nunca meterme en tu vida… no eres ella. Buscaré ayuda especializada, esto que siento será, porque te veo tan semejante a… Escucha Terry no es un buen hombre, aléjate de él. No quiero que tu vida termine mal por un poco de placer. A mí me gustaría tenerte conmigo siempre. Sé que te gusto de lo contrario aquella noche no me hubieras… sabes… lo que me hiciste con tus labios… eso estuvo fuera de lugar, aunque no me acuerde; pero a juzgar por las imágenes que me enseñaste, me gustó. Esto que haremos es antinatural, ¿dos machos juntos?… Dios nos perdone el pecado más grande de la historia, pero siento un dolor en el pecho que no sé cómo mitigarlo, la única forma que encuentro es a través de ti, tu piel, tu mirada me trasmite paz, paz que nunca había tenido antes en la vida, ¿qué digo?, si tuve paz momentánea… mi torpeza no dejó, no me permitió conservarla. Quiero ser parte de tu vida, ¿me aceptas? ─dijo llevando sus labios a los de ella─ esta relación insana la debemos ocultar frente a todos. Para aguardar las apariencias me deberé casar, sin embargo, te garantizo que te daré el placer que necesitas. Quédate a vivir conmigo. Nadie sabrá de nuestros secretos.

Candy aceptó su propuesta. Le amaba y al saber que al menos lo conservaría como pareja le hacía sentir bien; aunque para ello debía ocultar su verdadera identidad. Sin embargo, el lado oscuro de Albert la desencajó enormemente.

─Por el momento dejaré que medites mi propuesta. Báñate, descansa, come algo si gustas, el departamento queda a tu disposición en la mañana haré que te traigan vestimenta nueva, de tu talla.

Los pensamientos de Candy se debatían entre la venganza y el deseo de formar una familia junto a él; así fuera conservando una identidad que no le correspondía.

Cada vez se acercaba más la fecha para la boda y Albert, sabía que debía cumplir con su promesa de dar placer a Andy, asunto que le provocaba dolor de cabeza: "¿es que acaso no le basta con sabernos unidos como amigo?", supongo que todo hombre requiere la mitigación de sus deseos carnales y lo sé por experiencia propia, no considero que él se satisfaga con una simple autocomplacencia, ¿o sí?, ¿qué rayos pienso? ¡Cumpliré! De lo contrario vendrá otro Terry por ahí y le endulzará la oreja hasta seducirlo y, alejarlo de mí. Dios no quiero perderlo.

Albert le escribió un mail a Andy confirmándole, que hoy después de la cena se encontrarían en el departamento para cumplir su promesa.

Continuará.

Gracias a todas por seguir está fascinante historia el siguiente será el final.


	12. Chapter 12

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi. **

Albert, meditaba:

"¿Si le escribo y le propongo que vista de mujer?, eso ayudaría a las cosas…mejor no ¡Dios, perdóname,… iré al infierno! Candy si pudiera unirme a ti en este momento, lo haría sin pensarlo, ¿pero qué hago me quito la vida para encontrarme contigo en ese mundo que se dice después de la muerte o mitigo mi dolor con alguien que es tan exacto a ti y con el cual no soporto mirarle con nadie que no sea yo? Este es el peor de los infiernos que se puede vivir, Dios me quemaré en las tinieblas, ayúdame…"

Candy, por su lado caminaba de un lado a otro pensando: ¿qué sería lo más conveniente?, le ama como nunca ha amado a nadie. Así que se dijo:

"Jamás perdonaré el hecho de que por tu culpa murió mi mamá, ella murió teniendo la peor de las impresiones de mí, la defraudé… también te amo con todo mi ser al punto que he dejado de lado mis principios nada más para tenerte cerca; sentir tu fragancia, esa fragancia masculina que invade mis sentidos y me impide reflexionar coherentemente, Dios me quemaré en las tinieblas, ayúdame…"

De tanto pensarlo una y otra vez, optó por ir a un local de ventas de juguetes sexuales para adulto. Para evitar ser reconocida se había puesto bigote y peluca negra, con un sombrero de copa, lo que veía le resultaba grotesco, salió de ahí sin llevar nada, ¿pero como haría para que Albert no se diera cuenta de que es mujer? El dilema la tenía mal, tenía un último recurso ir al laboratorio de medicina robótica, allí encontró una prótesis de pene autoadherente de material gelatinoso similar al colágeno por lo que era parecido al de un humano tanto a la vista como al tacto. Este se había creado para los pacientes como en el caso de los diabéticos que lamentablemente le amputaban el pene, dado al progreso de la enfermedad.

Ya armada de fuerza y valor se dirigió al encuentro con Albert, quien sudaba frío.

─Hola Andy, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? ─le preguntó a cierta distancia.

─ Bien, bien y, el tuyo ─inquirió Andy indiferente.

─Bien, bien, sí, bien ─el rubio respondió indiferentemente, rascándose la nuca─ sumamente bien…iré, iré a la alcoba para… para ponerme cómodo tu si gustas, puedes ir a la habitación contigua y hacerlo de igual forma nos veremos en el sofá en 20 minutos si estás de acuerdo.

Candy asintió con la mirada para contestar de manera casi inaudible─: sí… me parece bien.

Él entró a su habitación desanudándose la corbata con movimientos bruscos, luego de despojarse completamente de su indumentaria, se duchó dudoso de su siguiente paso, cerró las llaves de la regadera, se secó, tomó una bata de seda negra y sentándose en la cama llevó sus manos a la cabeza tratando de reflexionar sobre la locura que pretendía hacer:

"no, no, no puedo. Le diré: ¡que no puedo!". Al salir encontró a Andy sentado en el sofá cubierto con una sabana hasta el cuello, la imagen le hizo viajar su mente en el tiempo, cuando Candy, después de haber hecho por primera vez el amor con él se había tapado del mismo modo llena de vergüenza y temor que él supo disipar con sus besos y caricias llenas de amor.

Dejándose llevar por aquel recuerdo caminó hasta Candy, inclinó sus labios al nivel de los de ella y se entregó al amor. Él la aprisionaba contra su pecho sin dejar de besarla con ternura y pasión. Se fue acomodando encima de ella, quien poco a poco la fue volteando para descubrir su espalda suave y nívea, antes de ser admirada en toda su gloria ella apagó la luz. Él le dijo─: vamos a la cama será más cómodo para ambos.

Albert se agachó a nivel de sus glúteos, los cuales los comenzó a masajear al tiempo que los besaba dándoles pequeños chupetes alrededor de ese maravilloso y sonrosado anillito que él gloriosamente ensartaría en su dedo más prominente y glorioso de todo su cuerpo masculino.

Candy gemía de excitación, sonido que a él le estremecía más. A la vez que chupaba esa parte exquisita de Candy, Albert se untó saliva en su balano sin dejar de subir y bajar su capullo para tener la suficiente lubricidad requerida para el momento de desflorar ese ojete delicado.

Él primero le ingresó un dedo luego dos para dilatarlo lo suficiente ya sabiéndose que el camino estaba hecho para su alojamiento, él se acomodó de lado a ella y mientras con una mano le separaba uno de los glúteos con la otra dirigía su pene a la entrada de ese pequeño y estrecho esfínter que él no quería lastimar con su bien dotada herramienta por lo que le sugirió diciéndole al oído, casi en susurro─: voy a entrar en ti, puja un poco para facilitar su introducción, te garantizo que esto te dará el placer, que tu cuerpo tanto busca y necesita de mí. ─Ella le obedeció y al sentir la cabeza ya dentro de ella, se lamió los labios, luego él poco a poco se lo empujaba con movimientos ligeros que permitía cierta visibilidad necesaria para ir lubricándole el ojete en cada arremetida con gel sabor a fresa, hasta que su pelvis chocó con el bien contoneado trasero de la rubia. Albert para enterrárselo más llevó sus manos al vientre de Candy para aprisionarla contra su pecho desnudo y sentirla más; inevitablemente su bolas chocaron con las postizas de ella; eso le generó cierta incomodidad, que posteriormente ignoró para seguir degustando de ese manjar que le había provisto la naturaleza así que ambos llevados por la fogosidad de sus deseos se movían al compás. Ella se eclipsó más de una vez; cayendo presa de la excitación se desmayó levemente en los brazos fuertes y cálidos de su amado, mientras él derramó su néctar en las entrañas de ella, quien lo recibió gustosa.

Al cabo de quedarse rendidos por un par de horas, Candy despertaba extrañada y preocupada al sentir que la cama se agitaba de manera anormal; era la tía Elroy que golpeaba enfurecida a Albert con su bastón, dándole manotazos y cachetadas que él ocluía con su brazo en un acto involuntario para soportar las arremetidas de la anciana que no dejaba de llamarlo: "Crápula, sabandija, sucio, ¿así te crié? ¡Responde! Me arrepiento de haberte entregado mi juventud para hacerte un hombre de bien, ARREPIENTE DE TUS PECADOS."

La tía Elroy al enterarse de que su sobrino estaba en un estado depresivo, consiguió las llaves del departamento para apoyarlo en todo lo que fuera necesario, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo semi tapado con una sabana abrazado a Andy, quien dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos. Ante la sorpresa reaccionó agresivamente como buscando de borrar esa abominable escena con sus golpes.

Candy, quien se cubría con una sabana el cuerpo, vio en el rostro de la tía Elroy el de su madre, el cual era un rostro de desilusión ella iba hablar, iba a intervenir le diría que era mujer que su sobrino no es lo que ella se estaba imaginando, pero antes de poder hablar la tía abuela se llevó la mano a su pecho tratando de mitigar el dolor que le sobrevenía. Ella cayó inconsciente al suelo, Albert ágilmente la agarró en el aire evitando que se golpeara la cabeza llamó a una ambulancia y se vistió sin reparar que allí se quedaba Andy, temerosa de lo acontecido.

Los días pasaron y Candy fue a la clínica a saber cómo iba la salud de la tía de su amor, pero le negaron el acceso. La señora Elroy necesitaba paz, razón por la que Albert aceleró la fecha de compromiso para darle alivio a su tía.

Candy se acercó a Albert para darle consuelo, él como respuesta desvió su mirada en otra dirección y se fue de ahí sin permitirle dirigirle ni una palabra.

El día de la boda Paty suplicó a Candy que fuera su dama de honor, le propuso que si no quería ser descubierta, se tiñera la cabellera de rojo o mejor aún se colocara una cabellera postiza de esa tonalidad, de ese modo nadie podría sospechar de que en sí es Andy el socio de su futuro esposo. Candy aceptó.

En la catedral Paty se veía radiante en ese esplendoroso vestido blanco digno de la realeza. Candy como dama de honor no se quedó atrás atrajo las miradas de varios, con un hermoso vestido tipo romano azul celeste, que enloqueció a más de uno, incluido a Albert, quien evitaba mirarla como diera lugar, pero su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más al tenerla a poca distancia.

Posterior a la ceremonia subieron a un carruaje guiado por dos caballos blancos, Paty saludaba y daba besos al aire.

Por la mente de Candy, pasó el hecho de que Albert, con ese traje Fra de saco negro, chaleco y pantalón gris le hacía ver como un digno representante de la realeza.

Candy comprendió que su destino era estar alejada de él. Ella se iba a marchar, pero Archie le pidió que le acompañara a la recepción de los novios para las fotos, necesitaba su apoyo. Estaría en la lista de los cinco mejores diseñadores en el mundo, tras haberse convertido en el genio que creó el vestido de boda más hermoso de todos los tiempos. Candy aceptó, seguidamente se iría del país.

Ya estando allá Candy se topó con el pecho de Albert, quien la arrastró a un cuarto de estrechas dimensiones sin intercambiar palabras la besó con pasión y le arremangó el vestido hasta la cintura, la elevó hasta su cadera y haciéndole a un lado la diminuta panty la penetró con vehemencia. Ninguno dejaba de transpirar ante la exquisita entrega. Ella bajaba y subía rítmicamente. Candy se abrió el escote para exponer sus pechos ante él, quien no dudó ni por un segundo en llevarlos a su boca para saborearlos. La crisis le sobrevino a ambos y Candy se dejó caer en sus brazos una vez más, él le dijo al oído:

─ Espero te haya gustado, princesa.

Sentándola con cuidado en una pequeña silla acolchonada, que se encontraba allí, se acomodó el cierre y salió.

─ ¿Albert, en donde estabas? Te he buscado por todos lados.

─ Estaba con tu dama de honor, me pareció que necesitaba ayuda.

─ ¿Ayuda? Se siente mal ─Paty de la preocupación se llevó las manos a la boca ─pe… pe… pero, ¿está mejor?

─ Pregúntale, pasa adelante ─dijo Albert, abriéndole la puerta para que pasara.

Paty vio a Candy sudada con el vestido subido hasta el nivel de sus muslos, buscando de recuperarse.

─ ¿Por qué estás en ese estado Candy?

─Yo te diré: ¿por qué? Porque ella no es lo que crees ─expresó señalándola con una mano, ahora puso las manos en los hombros de Paty─ escucha eres una mujer hermosa e inteligente, cualquier hombre desearía estar contigo estoy seguro de que es así, yo estaría encantando de estar a tu lado, sin embargo, no me parece justo condenarte a una vida a mi lado yo no soy el hombre perfecto que tú me crees. Así como ella no es la persona que creí que era ─Albert respiró hondo─ Si ella fuera tu amiga jamás se habría dejado follar por el que ahora es tu marido.

Paty con los ojos brillosos y con el rostro tembloroso cacheteó a Albert con fuerza, al mirar la culpabilidad que reflejaba su amiga, les escupió a ambos.

─ ¡Me dan asco!─ fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Candy arreglándose el vestido se levantó para hablar con Albert, pero este en respuesta le suplicó que no se le acercara nunca más.

La boda fue un escándalo, la novia huyó con el diseñador de modas un caso nunca antes visto, por lo que el nombre de Albert quedó entre dicho; cosa que a él le pareció justa ante el dolor que le había hecho pasar.

A los días cuando Albert salía de las instalaciones del consorcio fue emboscado por varios rufianes, Candy que llevaba días buscando la forma de hablar con él y decirle que él tampoco fue honesto con ella; al mirar que en contra de su voluntad le subieron a un auto fue atrás de él sin impórtale en lo más mínimo su integridad física. Lo ingresaron en un galpón oscuro y le sentaron con las manos amarradas en una silla, depositaron sus pies en un balde de agua, le rompieron la camisa, gritó al recibir una descarga eléctrica.

─ Esto apenas inicia ─dijo una voz familiar─ te arrepentirás por haberme quitado a mi mujer y sobre todo: despreciar a mi hermana; completaré lo que dejé inconcluso hace cinco años, ¡infeliz! ─Neal salió de las sombras y lo golpeó indiscriminadamente, Albert en cuanto pudo levantó las piernas y las entrelazó en el cuello de su adversario para inmovilizarlo.

─ ¡Pegas como nena! ─dijo Albert en son burla.

─ ¡Quítenme a este infeliz de encima, lo mataré, lo mataré! ─Una vez lograron separarlos le dieron al rubio varios puñetazos en el rostro hasta hacerlo escupir sangre.

─Ahora, Candy será mía, se levantará todas las mañanas en mis brazos, mientras tú infeliz te calcinas en el ¡INFIERNO!

─Así muera, jamás la tocarás, pedí que la protegieran así esté vivo o muerto y eso harán, la alejarán de un demente como tú ─sonrió al saber que Georges pase lo que pase la cuidaría con su vida, lamentó no haberle amado como deseó hacerlo, al darse cuenta que ella era su centro, su razón de vivir.

─ ¡Eso lo veremos!

Neal cogió un sable para cortarlo en dos partes, antes de lograr su cometido Albert gritó con todas sus fuerzas: ─ ¡TE AMO CANDY! ─en lo que Candy apareció de la nada e impidió el plan macabro de Neal, de modo que lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Neal sorprendido se levantó:

─ Candy amor, mi amor, princesa te estoy salvando de este loco ─habló con voz inocente.

─Tú no amas a nadie.

─ Claro que sí, mi amor te lo demostraré con mis besos y caricias, seré mejor que él, dame la oportunidad y te haré ver el paraíso.

─ ¿Paraíso? ─repitió Candy─ me das asco Neal, tú y tu hermana son despreciable ─acusaba Candy sosteniendo amenazadoramente entre sus manos un palo metálico.

─Candy no hagas las cosas difíciles. Entrégame esa viga te puedes hacer daño. ─le habló con serenidad.

─No lo creo, me sé cuidar muy bien, ¡enfermo!

─Evita que te tome a la fuerza.

─Eso estoy haciendo, evitando que me tomes a la fuerza vil desgraciado. Sobre mi cadáver le harás daño.

Neal, hizo señas a sus secuaces para que la sometieran, sin embargo, les costó, pues Candy aprendió extremadamente bien clase de defensa personal (impartida por Albert), Candy forcejeaba con dos de los tipos; ya la tenían inmóvil, pues los otros tres tras haber recibido dos tubazos certeros en espalda y estomago, se encontraban tirados en el piso. Albert había logrado agarrar el sable para cortar el mecate, que le tenían las manos atadas, zafándose rápido para enfrentar a los tipos que de inmediato noqueó de un golpetazo directo a la quijada.

─ ¡Bravo, bravo, les aplaudo, excelente trabajo en equipo! ─ exclamaba Neal con ironía a la vez que les amputaba con su revólver ─esta afrenta me las pagarán con el dolor ya sea tuyo o tuyo ─advirtió ─ ¿a quién de los dos mataré? Veamos, ¿quién me conviene muerto?

Elisa salió de su escondite─: a él no le mates, quedamos con que no lo matarías, lo quiero en mi cama.

Neal con una sonrisa ladera, le contestó─: lo lamento hermanita, pero a ella la tendré en la mía.

─ ¡No! ─Elisa atravesándose recibió el disparo, cayendo inconsciente en el piso, momento que aprovechó Albert para desarmarlo.

Candy se quitó el suéter y le hizo presión en la herida.

A los quince minutos llegaron la ambulancia y la policía quienes cubrieron el perímetro.

Candy y Albert consiguieron despejar los malos entendidos entre ellos, ella verdaderamente le creyó, después de haber oído la confesión más hermosa que se le puede hacer a una mujer y más en la situación en la que él estaba: a punto de morir. Ella escuchó esa hermosa frase que se quedó tatuada para siempre en su mente: "te amo Candy".

Neal fue enviado a prisión, le imputaron cadena perpetua por el delito de intento de asesinato en primer grado al igual que Eliza, quien quedó cuadripléjica tras la bala alojársele en la columna vertebral, después de haber estado dos años encamada, murió de infección respiratoria.

Paty les perdonó al conocer por boca de Archie, su actual esposo los motivos que le llevaron a ambos a comportarse de tal manera, comprendiendo que ella llegó tarde a la vida del Albert, el cual el destino se encargó de unirlo a la mujer más maravillosa de este mundo a consideración de él.

Candy y Albert tuvieron una boda maravillosa cercana al bosque de Lakewood, que lucía maravillosas flores por ser época primaveral. Su traje de novia se asemejaba a una diosa del Olimpo con los rizos ligeramente recogidos en un chongo. Archie la entregó a los brazos del hombre a quien siempre amó, el cual no paraba de sonreír en toda la ceremonia. La tía Elroy disfrutó al ver a su muchacho feliz junto a la mujer que siempre amó.

En la noche de bodas, Albert y Candy, se unieron en un solo ser, prodigándose amor eterno, amor que iba más allá de la vida misma.

Candy tras la crisis que le sobrevino al orgasmo, se desvaneció en los brazos de Albert, su ahora esposo.

En ese momento único le pareció ver tres personas:

─Mamá, ¿mamá eres tú?

─ Sí, hija soy yo, tu mamá. Ahora estoy feliz, porque estoy junto a tu padre.

─ Mamá no he podido con la culpa, se que antes de irte de mi lado me dijiste… que me amabas, pero, pero quiero que me perdones por fallarte…

─No tengo nada que perdonar, sé que tus acciones fueron por un amor que te cejó. Te arrepentiste y por ello Dios, nos ha dado una nueva oportunidad.

─ ¿Una nueva oportunidad?

─ Sí, hija en tu vientre albergarás a tu hermanito, quien será tu hijo, fruto del verdadero amor. Amalo hija.

─Sí, lo amaré más que nunca ─afirmó con los ojos llenos de felicidad.

María acercó a Andy a la mano de su exgemela y, se fue hacia su esposo, quien la esperaba con amor.

─Candy ahora ve con tu esposo y sé feliz, muy feliz.

Ella volteó y vio a Albert que abría sus brazos para recibirla con amor, llamándole dulcemente─: Candy, Candy…

**Fin. **

**Bueno gracias a todaassssss las amo de corazón, sin su ayuda jamás habría culminado esta historia dedicado a Albril, Yagui, Venezolana,** **pivoine3 MadelRos (excelente escritora que solo comentó dos capítulos), Lorelei (excelente escritora), rosarioescobar, ster star, mercedes, Lucy, Enamorada, Y muy, muy especial a la responsable de la imagen de este fic la inigualable Karito, creadora de la página de facebook: Albert y Candy un amor sin límites, tiene fabulosas historias denle me gusta a su página, plis. **

**Dios gracias, te amo!**


End file.
